


Half a Stranger

by jesterlady



Series: Half a Stranger [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Crossover, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Buffy S5 and the summer between S1 and 2 of Veronica Mars.  Buffy and Veronica have a little body swapping problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ceiling of Our Existence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Veronica. The title comes from James Houston. This chapter's title comes from Henri Nouwen. The banner was made by easy_to_corrupt on LJ.
>
>> [ ](https://imgur.com/Wpi71Wk)

Buffy vaulted over a tombstone. It was something she’d done so many times she could do it no matter how tired she was. It certainly helped in this instance because her mind definitely wasn’t on the fight. The vamp avoided her blows and she pressed on with her attack. 

Dawn had been acting up again. A big surprise to no one, but it still meant extra work for Buffy and an extra tired Slayer come patrol. 

Her mom wasn’t in any position to help with Dawn. She was still recovering from her surgery and Buffy tried as hard as possible not to worry her. It was the same old story and song. Buffy couldn’t do what she wanted because she had to help everyone around her. But this time it wasn’t everyone around her, it was her family. It was slightly different when it wasn’t the world that was in chaos, just her life. Oh yeah, and there was a hell god after her sister.

The vamp decided to get innovative and started throwing tombstones at her. 

“Funny thing about tombstones,” she said as she dodged, “they take a lot of time to throw.”

The vamp was busy uprooting another one and didn’t even see the stake coming.

Buffy brushed dust off her clothes. The cemetery was pretty dead that night and she could use a bath. She cut across the northwest corner of graves and jumped over the wall.

She almost landed on Spike.

“What are you doing!” she shrieked at him, annoyed that she hadn’t sensed him there.

“Dropped by your house,” he said in that cocky, annoying voice of his. “Your mates were all in a tizzy over some sort of squabble. Decided you might need some help.”

“You wanted to help me out of the goodness of your cold, unbeating heart?”

“Something like that. What, shocked, Slayer? Next time I’ll find my violence elsewhere.” 

Spike started to stalk off indignantly.

Buffy sighed. For some reason taunting Spike wasn’t fun anymore. In fact, it hadn’t been fun for a long time, especially when he was the only one who didn’t nag her about her responsibilities. He was just there. There to block a stray punch or keep the fight even. She wasn’t sure why, but he was the one constant in her crazy, supernatural soap opera.

“Wait.” He didn’t stop and she tried again. “Spike, I’m…I’m sorry, okay? I’m just tense and you startled me.”

“Supposed to be all alert and such, yeah?” he said coming back.

“Don’t make me kick your ass,” she said calmly. “Walk me back to the house. Dawn’s probably still up and even though she should be in bed already, you’re the only one she will even contemplate going to bed for.”

“Admit it, you need me,” he said in that alarmingly intimate voice he’d been using a lot of lately.

“Don’t push me,” she said sharply. “You’re not stake fodder. Be happy.”

“Wouldn’t be fun to stake me now. No fight in it, no challenge. Get the chip out and then we could have a real go around.”

Buffy didn’t like the idea much. Yes, she liked fighting with Spike. But she’d rather have him fighting demons with her than trying to kill her. She couldn’t handle any more stress in her life and he was too engrained in her daily routine to remove that easily. Spike was also, surprisingly, the record holder of getting his teeth into her neck and having something else stop the drainage. Who knew if she would be as lucky next time around?

“You let me know when the day comes,” she said instead of dwelling on her thoughts.

Something bright flashed in Buffy’s eyes. She yelled at Spike to get down. Her own voice sounded far off to her and she could almost see her body crumple to the ground and feel herself floating away.

***

Veronica uploaded the pictures onto her laptop. It had been another top notch night of sordid photography from the locked doors of her car on a bright, well lit street in a nice neighborhood, and she was especially proud of her results. She couldn’t wait to show them to her dad.

Yawning, she looked at the clock. Her dad was out of town or there was no way she would have been allowed to stay at the office this late. Unfortunately, now she was stuck. As much as she could take care of herself, even just walking to her car could get her in trouble. The town wasn’t safe anymore.

Picking up the phone she dialed a familiar number.

“I was going to kick your ass if I’d gotten an inspirational message,” she said, without waiting for a hello.

“Hmmm, might be interesting. Let’s see if I can’t come up with one.”

“I’m tired,” she said. “Come and take me home.”

“You know what this means, Veronica?”

“What?” she asked, sure she shouldn’t have, but doing it anyway.

“You need me.”

“You’ll need something else if you don’t hurry up and get over here.”

“Ten minutes, my sweet.”

Veronica hung up the phone and gathered her stuff together. She turned off all the lights and locked the doors, but stayed inside the building.

She watched the street because as much as it wasn’t safe for anyone, it was doubly unsafe for Logan. The town either hated him or loved him. It didn’t seem to matter much why and the constant wear on him and her was slowly getting to her.

She didn’t regret her decision to stand by him. She still believed him. But his reaction to the hatred and division was something she didn’t agree with. She was starting to believe she was going to have to do something drastic about it.

But it didn’t change the fact that she was drawn to him, ached for his company, and knew no one who so well suited her own quirks and sass. She just wished circumstances weren’t so down in the town of Neptune.

Logan pulled up to the street and she quickly got into the car. He drove off at top speed. He didn’t linger anywhere since their drive by shooting the week before.

“Long day at the office, sweetheart?” he asked.

“Bringing home lots of bacon.”

“It’s nice to know someone works for their living,” he said, lightly drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

“It’s nice to know some people get to sit back and enjoy all the other people who work.”

“Shall we get down and dirty with our quips this evening, Miss Mars?”

“Why are you so happy all the time?” she asked without thought.

“I’m not,” he said, as if startled by her sudden question and lapse into serious conversation.

“You act like nothing bothers you. Everything’s a joke. Then you flare up and something bad happens around us.”

“I didn’t ask for any of this, Veronica.”

“I know.” She reached over and took his hand. “Believe me, I know. But I just don’t understand what you’re doing with it.”

“I’m not used to open hatred. Silent, hidden rages are more my childhood training,” he said lightly. “You laugh those off.”

“They’re not laughable,” she said sharply. 

It still ached inside when she thought about what Aaron had done to him.

“That’s over,” he said softly. 

He looked touched by her sudden concern. She knew he’d probably felt her growing more distant lately. But in typical Logan fashion he obviously didn’t know what to do about it and it seemed to cause him a lot of headaches, like he was wondering how to keep her close when it seemed all she wanted to do was run away.

Not that she could blame him when she had absolutely no idea what the answers were herself.

“Come in.”

It was a pointless invitation because she knew he was going to walk her to her door anyway. It wouldn’t be safe not to. But she pulled him inside, clutching and burning with energy and need. He responded in like kind. 

So much hate surrounded them and they both had a desire to keep some form of positive feeling alive. They couldn’t put it into words as yet. Veronica would never dream of using the word love and Logan would only have said it in his dreams. But they felt it and their lips and hands communicated what their words could not.

Veronica suddenly felt woozy, like something was pulling her apart. She cried out and fell to the floor. Logan caught her before she hit and smoothed back her hair. Her eyes were open, staring.

“Veronica! Veronica!”


	2. Nothing of Myself in Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is from Crawshaw

Buffy could feel her head pounding. She wondered what demon had finally got the jump on her. Spike must have gotten her home. Great, now he’d be all proud of himself and smug about her needing him. She tried to assess any wounds but her body wasn’t working properly. Everything felt wrong. She started to consider that something might have happened that wasn’t your run-of-the-mill demon attack.

“Veronica!” 

Somewhere she could hear a male voice calling in desperation. She wanted to tell him to go away because he was messing with her inner analysis of the situation. It was probably Spike, that or Giles being all worrywart-ish. Yet, it was definitely not British, not even familiar.

Buffy fluttered open eyes that felt strange and tried to focus. She was lying on the floor of what looked like a small apartment. A guy she didn’t recognize was kneeling over her, stroking her cheek.

“You’re awake.” He sighed as if in relief. “Mars, don’t do that to me!”

“Mars?” she asked slowly. Was he talking about chocolate bars?

“Yes, you, Veronica Mars. What happened? I’m either taking you to the doctor or calling your dad. Your pick.”

“Veroni-who? My dad’s in Spain. Shagging his secretary.” Where had the British slang come from? She was spending too much time with Spike. Had to put a stop to that. Evil vampire and all. In fact she wanted to find him right now and tell him so.

She could feel more strength flooding her body and she was able to sit up and take in her surroundings. Her mind started to clear. Apparently something Hellmouth-y had happened.

“Where am I?” she asked.

“You’re in your house,” he replied.

“Who are you?” 

A flicker of hurt crossed his face followed closely by concern.

“It’s Logan. Your boyfriend. Remember? Tall, rich, witty, a jerk?”

“My boyfriend left in a helicopter. The jerk part sounds right…” Her voice was different, it was not right. Something was wrong.

Her hands were wrong. She wasn’t strong. Her Slayer strength was gone. Her movements were slow, clumsy.

“Get me a mirror,” she demanded. 

He raised his eyebrows, but did as she asked.

“Ego need more reassurance?” he said upon his return. 

Buffy looked into the mirror and into the face of a blonde girl she’d never seen before in her life.

“Must be Tuesday,” she said and sighed.

***

Veronica felt like she’d been hit with a sledge hammer. Not that she'd ever been hit by a sledge hammer, but they seemed to be the thing that people always felt they were hit by. She appeared to be recovering fast. It was amazing considering the hit she appeared to have taken and now she felt incredibly strong. But her head was fuzzy and she was having a hard time focusing.

“Logan,” she called out. 

She wondered if he was okay. Had someone followed them home? In her moment of passion had she forgotten to lock the door? Was it a PCH drive by or something else?

“Sh, luv, you’ll be all right. Get you home all snug and let the Watcher figure it all out.”

“Watcher? When did you get a British accent?” Veronica asked in confusion. 

Veronica opened her eyes and focused them.

A blonde man in a black leather coat was leaning over her. It was dark and she was in a cemetery.

She’d been kidnapped. That and her voice didn’t even sound like her.

“Who are you and what do you want?” she asked, trying to sound tough.

“Buffy, it’s Spike. Not your favorite person in the world, but I thought I ranked something above ‘not even memorable.’ What happened?”

“I don’t know anyone named Spike. Who’s Buffy?” Veronica asked.

“Great, Slayer can’t remember. Who’re the bloody Scoobies gonna blame? The usual Spike is who.” 

Spike stood up and Veronica backed up against a tombstone. It was creepy but solid. She glanced down at her legs. They were shaped funny. 

“Slayer? Who are you working for?” she demanded.

“No one’s the boss of me, pet. Come on then, give us your name. Who do you think you are?” Spike asked.

“My name is Veronica Mars and I don’t care who you are because if you don’t let me go back to my house I will make you wish you’d never been born.”

“Really?” He seemed to genuinely enjoy her anger. “How you plan on doing it?”

“Everyone has secrets they don’t want exploited. I’m very good at finding them, my bleached friend.”

“Take you a long time to dig up all my secrets. Might not like what you find. Something tells me you don’t know what kinds of things I’m capable of,” he said, as if amused.

“I’m not easily shocked.” 

His eyes seemed to glow golden for a second and that made her start, but then he shook his head and muttered something about going soft. 

“The name’s Spike.” He stuck out his hand, but she didn’t take it. Seemingly unconcerned, he continued his introduction. “See, you look uncommonly like a girl I know. She was with me a second ago actually. I’m not going to hurt you; I just want to figure out what happened. If you’d come with me maybe we can suss it out. I know some people who specialize in this sort of spell rubbish.”

“A spell? Uh, could you be more archaic?” said Veronica scornfully.

“Much more.” He grinned, showing his teeth. “What do you say? Shall we be off?”

Veronica didn’t like where this was headed, but she didn’t know what else to do. She slowly stepped forward, keeping stride with the man and watching him like a hawk.

“Where am I?” she asked.

“Restfield Cemetery, Sunnydale,” he said easily.

“So, I’m still in California?” 

Veronica felt odd. Her body was light and super sensitive. She could hear and see and her entire being was ringing with health. She felt exhausted, but able to take on the world. It was a strange feeling and she’d never felt it before physically.

“Right you are, ducks.” Spike startled to whistle then stopped as he seemed to sense something. “Bloody hell. Just what I need. Move, pet.”

Something jumped over a tombstone and launched itself at Veronica. She reached for her taser, but it wasn’t there. Spike ran in front of her and started to fight her assailant. He was amazing. Veronica watched in awe as he twisted, punched, dodged, and finally pulled out a wooden stake, plunging it into the heart of the…vampire? A dust cloud exploded where her attacker had been.

She sank back against a tombstone. Spike, whose face seemed oddly distorted for a second or two, had turned back to her and appeared concerned.

“Okay then?” he asked.

“What was that?” She tried to keep her voice even.

“Vamp. Barely out of fledgling status, too.”

“I’m taking a lot on faith here,” Veronica said shakily. “And I don’t do faith.” 

Veronica didn’t get scared often. She was tough, but she was seriously frightened.

“It’s okay.” Spike looked like he could sense her fear and probably hear her heightened heartbeat. Don't ask her how she knew that. “Let’s just get on to the Slayer’s house and call her Watcher. It will all make sense soon.”

Veronica followed him warily, grateful when they passed out of the cemetery and into normal streets. She decided she was dreaming. It was the only possible explanation.

***

“I’m calling your dad.” Logan walked across the room to grab the phone. 

Buffy leapt to her feet to stop him.

“No! The phone! Of course, stupid Buffy,” she said out loud. 

She stopped when she saw she was confusing him. She needed to figure some things out, but without frightening the natives, as it were. She needed to start thinking.

“Veronica, you’re seriously worrying me. I’m not happy about it,” Logan said.

He was sweet, protective, sensitive. Why couldn’t that happen to her? Of course she’d probably run him off, too.

“Um, I just want to call him myself,” Buffy said, trying to think quickly. “Maybe I could do it with some privacy?”

“Do you want to use your room or do you want me in there?” he asked with a half grin. “I promise not to go through your underwear drawer.”

“Ew much?” she said. 

Buffy stifled a smile and headed down the hall to the only possibility for a girl’s bedroom.

She quickly dialed her phone number, just to see if it even existed.

“Lo?” came the voice of the person she’d been with only minutes before.

“Spike! What are you doing at my house?” she demanded.

“Who the blo-Buffy?”

“Yes! Okay, so I’m not in bizarro world,” Buffy said. 

She could hear him breathe an unnecessary sigh of relief after hearing of her safety.

“I’m here with some bird in your body. You just collapsed in the cemetery and she was the one who woke up. We just made it back to your place cause I figured the Watcher could figure how to get you back. Where are you?” Spike asked.

“No clue. But I’m guessing I’m in her body because I’m all of a sudden younger and different and apparently have a boyfriend.”

“Who?”

“Well, her boyfriend, Spike.” Buffy sighed at the tinge of jealousy that crept into his tone. “Can we stick to the problem here?”

“What do you want me to do, Slayer?”

“Figure out who she is. Call Giles and Willow. Call me back on this number. I’m going to go stall boyfriend, who doesn’t have a clue about the supernatural world. I imagine she doesn’t know either?”

“Afraid her first vamp might have given her a trip,” said Spike, sounding amused.

“Well, I guess she’ll want to call here and talk to Logan, I think he said that was his name. But just figure something out and call me and then I’ll find some way to get to you.”

“Think she said she lived in California, so you’ll be close probably.”

“Good. And, Spike?”

“Yeah, luv?”

“Thanks,” said Buffy, somewhat surprised she was saying.

“Any time, Slayer,” he said after a pause.

***

Warmed, Spike hung up the phone and went into the other room where the girl, Veronica, was wandering around inspecting her surroundings.

“Spike?” 

Spike whirled to see Dawn standing on the stairs, a stake in her hand.

“Nearly gave me a heart attack, Bit!”

“You can’t have a heart attack,” Dawn said in exasperation.

“Nonsense. You’d give anyone a heart attack,” Spike said, waving aside vampire physiology.

“What’s the matter? Who was on the phone?” asked Dawn. 

Spike hesitated only a second.

“Your sis has got some Slayer stuff she’s doing, wanted my help. No biggie.”

“Can she be any louder with it?” Dawn complained. “Tell her if she wants me to keep my grades up she should let me get an actual night’s sleep.”

“Right, word for word,” he said with a mock salute. 

Dawn rolled her eyes and headed back up the stairs.

“Who was that?” Veronica asked as he joined her. 

She’d found the weapons chest.

“Buffy’s sis.”

“Okay, explain this all to me again and I need to call my dad and Logan’s probably freaking out wondering where I am,” said Veronica.

“That was Buffy on the phone, she’s figured out she’s you. Bright Slayer and all. She wants me to help figure out what’s up so that we can get you two all switched again. But I gotta know some more about you and then I can call Giles.”

“What do you want to know?” said Veronica warily.

“Name, age, residence, enemies, parents, whether or not your boyfriend’s faithful to you.”

“Pardon?” Veronica’s eyebrows rose to her hairline.

“Never mind.” Spike stopped thinking about Buffy possessively and got to the important stuff. “Just the other ones.”

“Name: Veronica Mars, age: 18. I live in Neptune, CA, my parents are Keith and Lianne Mars, but I just live with my dad. I don’t even know if I’m aware of how many enemies I have, actually. And yes, Logan’s very faithful, though he hasn’t gotten drunk in a while.”

“Enemies how?” asked Spike in surprise.

“Well, a lot of them are in jail. There’s my ex-boyfriend’s parents who might get put in jail. A couple of bullies and rich brats at school, the local Sheriff, and a movie star.”

Spike liked this girl.

“How’d we get our enemies, luv?” he asked.

“I got even,” she said simply.

“Anything to do with those exploiting secrets you touted about earlier?”

“Something to do with it. Now, I’d like to call home,” she said.

“Just let me make a few more calls and then. You want something to eat? Kitchen’s through there, probably all full,” Spike said, waving his arm in that direction.

“I’ll pass. I don’t think this body ever needs to eat,” Veronica said.

“Should,” Spike grumbled as he made his way to the other room. “Too bloody thin.” 

***

Veronica didn’t know why, perhaps it was the obvious vampire who’d just attacked her, but she was starting to believe in something otherworldly. Spike was odd and British and sometimes she had trouble enough trusting her own boyfriend, so she didn’t know why she was being so compliant in a situation where she’d normally be downright obtuse.

Veronica made her way into the kitchen and then slid down the counters to cope with the sudden pressure she felt compressing her lungs. She wondered if this was what hyperventilating felt like.

She was in someone else’s body. She was in some other girl’s body. And there were vampires. Veronica considered herself an intelligent, able-to-cope-with-stress girl. But this…this was way beyond the range of her ability to cope. She suddenly longed for anything familiar. She’d take Madison, anything that didn’t mean vampires were real.

She told herself to pull it together and stop acting like Madison would have. There could be up sides to this. Surely, something good could come of it. She didn’t have to fall apart. But she wished fiercely with all her might that Logan and her dad were there. 

“Breathe, pet,” Spike called from the other room. 

She jumped in surprise and banged her head against the counter.

“I kinda don’t have a choice, unlike some things, apparently,” Veronica called back, irritated to have been caught in a moment of weakness.

“Could’ve fooled me with the rate your heart was going,” he said, mirth evident in his voice. “Now don’t make me worry about another human. It’s bloody embarrassing,” he grumbled as if to himself.

***

Spike smiled when he heard Giles’ irritated voice on the other end of the line.

“What? Not up studying demon lore, Watcher? No wonder you were fired.”

“Spike, this had better be a legitimate phone call or there will be dire consequences.”

“Quaking in my boots. Just thought you should know your Slayer went and got herself body-swapped again. Bye then,” Spike said and pretended to hang up.

“What? Good Lord, not Faith? No, she’s in prison. Buffy's in prison!” When Spike didn’t answer, Giles swore. “Spike, I know you’re still there, you twat.”

“Get your knickers out of their twist,” Spike answered. “It's some girl we’ve never heard of. I was out on patrol with her and she passed out. Woke up as this girl. Buffy just called letting me know she’s in the other girl’s body.”

“Oh dear. We don’t know why?” Giles asked.

“Nope, but here’s what I know about this girl.” Spike relayed Veronica’s information. “See if that helps. Call the witch and see what she can do. Buffy’s going to try to get here.”

“Certainly. Keep me informed, Spike.”

“Sure thing,” said Spike somewhat sarcastically, wondering how he’d yet again been roped into helping the Scoobies.

***

Buffy hung up with Spike and inspected Veronica?’s room. A lot of photography, including a snazzy camera, a well-used laptop, photos of one girl in particular. Then others of a middle aged, balding man and one of the girl’s boyfriend. A discarded Neptune High Navigator newspaper.

She sucked in her breath. She didn’t think this was going to get resolved tonight and this guy had a right to know his girlfriend was in another place entirely. Another body entirely.

“Logan?” she called as she went out into the other room bringing the phone.

“What’d your dad say?” Logan asked.

“Not much. Usual dad stuff.” Buffy didn’t really know much about usual dad stuff, but he didn’t need to know that.

“That mean I get to spread it around school that big, bad Veronica Mars had a fainting spell?” he asked, grinning.

“Probably not if you want to keep her as your girlfriend,” Buffy advised wryly. “Listen, we need to talk.”

Logan’s face tightened as if he’d been waiting for her to use that line for a while. She sat him down, but he didn’t wait to hear what she had to say.

“I know it’s been tough, okay. But my trial is over and things will calm down. It doesn’t have to be this way. If it’s because of Duncan or the way you feel, but I haven’t changed-”

Buffy cut him off.

“That’s great, but actually nothing to do with this and since you’re going to wish you hadn’t said anything, I’ll pretend you didn’t.”

“What’s going on?” he asked slowly.

Nothing like a little bit of blunt truth, Buffy thought wryly.

“I’m not Veronica.”

“What?”

“I’m not Veronica. My name is Buffy Summers, the Vampire Slayer. You probably think I’m crazy, hey, who’d blame you, but I’m not your girlfriend.”

Logan stared at her in silence. Buffy could practically see all the options running through his head. Did she have a tumor? Or was she making a stupid joke? Was she trying to break up with him in a totally cowardly way? From what Buffy could tell from what Logan said and her room, that wasn’t like her. Veronica didn’t seem to flinch from the hard things.

“Come again, I’ve got gremlins in my ears or something,” Logan finally said.

“Actually gremlins prefer to nest elsewhere,” Buffy said seriously.

The phone rang and she jumped to answer it, leaving Logan gaping like a fish.

“Spike? Hi! What’d Giles say?”

“He’s on it. This girl lives in Neptune. Not far from here actually. She wants to talk to her boyfriend.”

“Probably a good idea since he doesn’t believe me about who I am,” Buffy said.

Buffy passed the phone to a thoroughly confused-looking Logan.

***

“Hello?” Logan asked slowly, still not sure if he was dreaming.

“Logan!”

“Who is this?” he asked.

“I know it’s going to sound weird, but it’s Veronica.”

“It’s not her voice,” he said, beginning to suspect some kind of practical joke.

“Cause I’m not in my body. I’m in whoever you’re with’s body.”

“I know I skip class a lot, but I’m pretty sure that’s impossible,” Logan said.

“Hey, I thought so, too. But I did wake up in someone else’s body. One minute we were kissing and then I woke up in a cemetery.”

Logan put his hand over the phone and talked to what certainly looked like Veronica.

“What were we doing before you woke up on the floor?” he asked.

“I was in a cemetery with a vampire. What you were doing is between you and your God,” she said, smiling.

“What did I think of you when I first met you?” Logan demanded into the phone. Only three other people knew the answer to that question and one of them was dead.

“You thought I was hot in my soccer uniform.”

“Who stole the money at my poker game?” he asked next.

“Sean.”

“Where was our first kiss?” he asked again, almost daring to believe.

“The Camelot. It’s me, Logan. Could you just accept it already?”

“So for once I’m the one who doesn’t trust someone?” he said, falling into their usual way of interacting. “At least you can see I’ve got a pretty good reason.”

“Logan?”

“Veronica?” he said even though the voice was so unfamiliar to him.

“I’m scared and I want you to come get me. That wasn’t easy to say.” 

Logan made a snap decision. He might be going crazy, but there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for Veronica.

“Where are you?”

“Sunnydale, CA,” she replied.

“I’m on my way,” he said.

“Thank you,” she replied.

Logan hung up the phone and turned to the “Veronica” sitting across from him.

“We’re going to get her. You can explain that whole intriguing vampire thing along the way. Always been interested in them, should pass the time.”

This Buffy-girl didn’t seem like she normally let other people take charge, but she agreed with him and they got up to go.

***

Veronica hung up the phone and sagged against the couch. So Logan was coming with her body. It sounded insane to her. But now she felt let down. Adrenaline had been pumping while she tried to figure out what was happening to her. Now she had nothing left to go on. Desperately, she clung to the idea that this could all be explained in a believable way.

“Explain to me the whole vampire thing,” she asked Spike who looked as restless as she felt.

Spike gave her a speech that started with ‘into every generation’ and a brief account of vampires.

“I’m in the Slayer’s body on a Hellmouth. So I’m a superhero?” she asked.

“No costume. But I imagine since you’re in her body you got her powers,” Spike said, shrugging.

“So I can do anything?”

“Skill does count, pet. You are still human, after all.”

“You fight well. Show me,” Veronica demanded.

Spike smiled slowly. 

“I've always liked dancing with the Slayer. It won’t be the same as fighting her, but I can't hurt you anyway. I'll block you, pet, and just try and hit me,” he challenged. Veronica swung at him with all her might. He easily blocked the blow but winced. “Easy there. You got more power than you think.” He handed her a steel rod that was laying next to the window like they needed to keep constant supplies on hand for repair. “Break it.”

“I’m that strong?” she asked in wonder.

“That strong,” he confirmed. 

Veronica used all her power to break the bar and almost fell forward when she had too much momentum as it snapped.

“I think that pretty much equals something awesome,” she breathed. 

There was a knock on the door and Spike opened it to reveal a middle aged man who had obviously dressed in a hurry and a small redhead.

“Sh, Joyce is sleeping and don’t wake the Nibblet up whatever you do,” said Spike.

“Of course,” the man said. He hurried over to Veronica and eyed her up and down. “Rupert Giles, Buffy’s, er, Watcher. I, uh, am pleased to meet you. Interesting circumstances. I hope you’re handling it well.”

“Like a champion,” Spike put in. 

The redhead came and introduced herself as well.

“I’m Willow; I’m Buffy’s best friend.” She turned to Giles. “Her aura’s all different than Buffy’s.”

“To be expected,” Giles said like this kind of thing happened every day. 

They were bustling, kind, and somewhat nerdy, but Veronica felt like she was under a microscope. She stared at Willow who looked like she was starting to feel somewhat uncomfortable herself.

“Is something wrong?” asked Willow.

“No, you just look like Tr- someone I know. Never mind.”

The phone rang and Veronica was relieved when Willow went to answer it, but Spike got there first. Veronica was standing close to him and her new and improved hearing caught both sides of the conversation.

“Slayer?” he said into the phone.

“Um, Spike, we have a problem.”

“What?” he asked.

“For some reason I can’t leave Neptune. Logan almost crashed his car when we ran into some kind of force field.”

“Oh bugger.”


	3. Handle Our Uniqueness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title comes from James Houston

Buffy leant her head against the window as she and Logan drove back to Veronica’s apartment.

“I’m going to have to call her dad. He’ll be furious,” Logan said, sounding as if he’d rather face the Master with a toothpick.

“Will he believe in the supernatural side of this problem?” asked Buffy.

“No. He’s more of a down to earth sort of person. Quite charming though. Good with a gun.”

“Probably had to use it on ya, too,” Buffy said with a small smile. “But my point is that it was hard enough getting you to believe it and you probably still don’t.”

“Not really, no,” Logan agreed. “But I’d do anything for her.”

Buffy glanced at him before returning her gaze out the window.

“It would probably be best if I called and used her voice and then you got on the line. At least he’d have something he recognized. Then maybe Veronica could call him herself and do the whole ‘ask me something only I’d know’ routine you guys performed earlier.”

“We do work well together,” Logan said quietly.

Logan pulled up in front of the apartment complex. They got out of the car and a motorcycle started to rev from somewhere behind them.

“Really not good timing,” Logan said in a tight, worried voice. 

Buffy couldn’t see what was wrong, but Logan had obviously heard something that spooked him.

“Hiding behind your girl again?” came a voice from behind. 

Logan turned to face the four bikers that came out of the shadows by the wall.

“Hector, you’re looking well. Glad to see the immigrant office hasn’t caught up with you yet. We’re just going.”

“You’ve got a lot to answer for before you go anywhere,” Hector said sternly.

“Might just be six foot under,” another biker joked. 

Buffy moved closer to Logan.

“So, you’re real popular, huh?” she said, keeping an eye on the bikers.

“Notorious is a better word,” Logan answered. 

“Am I supposed to be helping you or helping them?”

“Helping?” Logan asked incredulously. Buffy rolled her eyes. Just because she didn't have her Slayer strength in this body didn't mean she couldn't fight. “Get out Veronica’s taser, but be careful.”

Buffy flexed her muscles and appraised her physical status. Veronica wasn’t in nearly as good shape as Buffy was accustomed to, but she was definitely strong. There might be some strains tomorrow and no fancy moves should be attempted, but she could take four bikers if need be. The taser probably wouldn’t hurt though.

“Do they have guns?” she asked, since she was no longer dealing with monsters who preferred antiquated weapons.

“Switchblades,” Logan answered, almost automatically.

Buffy whirled into action, cursing her slow reflexes and lack of strength. It would have been over in two minutes if she were in her own body. As it is, she only knocked down three while Logan took care of the last one.

***

Logan watched in amazement as Veronica’s body moved through well rehearsed patterns of combat he’d never seen outside of a movie. Right then and there he decided that this was really not Veronica. Buffy punched, dodged, and kicked like a graceful dancer with a deadly force.

Hector tried to stab him with his knife and Logan’s attention moved back onto more important matters. He avoided the knife and landed two hard hits to Hector’s nose. He kneed him in the stomach and grabbed a nearby trash can lid, using it to knock him unconscious.

“So...” Buffy casually tasered one of the bikers who was foolish enough to try and get up “...this happen to you often?”

“Let’s get inside. I’ll tell you a charming bedtime story,” Logan said wearily.

“Sounds good.” 

Buffy moved up the stairs while Logan spent a brief moment wishing his car were any other color. Locked inside his gated house was one thing; here, a completely different story.

“When is your person gonna get here?” asked Logan, sprawling on the couch. 

“It doesn’t take that long to get from Sunnydale to Neptune so Spike should make it, hopefully, before dawn. Or he might not make it at all.” Logan was, and knew he looked it, confused. “Vampire,” said Buffy, catching on. “Anyway, plenty of time for you to fill me in on your sitch here. Not quite what I’m used to, but hey, I’m up for a challenge.”

Logan wondered if this girl knew how much of a superiority complex she had. But she expressed it so…perkily. She was definitely interesting and he was intrigued about those moves she’d employed out there.

“Do you want the cleaned up or explicit version?” He leaned forward, a smile playing on his lips.

***

“So, I can’t leave this town?” Veronica surmised.

“Yes, well, I’m afraid whatever has done this wants you in this particular place.” Giles took off his glasses and started to clean them. 

Veronica raised her eyebrows. She’d never met someone quite as…British. She caught Willow hiding a smile and wondered what the witch was thinking of.

“I’m off now, Private Eye,” Spike told Veronica. She rolled her eyes. He’d started calling her that since she told him she helped her dad solve crimes. It was endearing to have a nickname she supposed. “You’ll be all right in their hands. They’re a fundamentally boring lot, but they’re very concerned about the right thing.” 

Veronica found Spike slightly unnerving but she didn’t want him to go. He might be a vampire but so far all he’d done was save her life and be the most un-awkward of everyone she’d met. Besides, why wasn’t Logan rushing to her side like Spike obviously was to Buffy’s? 

“Have a good trip,” she said, not knowing what else to say. 

Spike turned to Giles.

“You’re gonna have to tell the Nibblet, but Slayer said under no circumstances were you to tell Joyce. Just tell her Buffy’s off slaying somewhere.”

So, everybody got a nickname and not just Veronica then.

The door shut behind Spike and Veronica found herself alone with more strangers. Hours passed and another guy named Xander arrived. He was clearly one of the group, but he looked like he’d just gotten off the night shift at an adult movie store. He was also obviously not close to Spike.

“So why did the evil undead go to Buffy?” Xander asked.

“The evil undead is the best chance of protecting her in her powerless body,” Willow explained as if to a child. “He can travel easiest and lightest and if we pay him he’ll do it well.”

“And betray us the first chance he gets. Can we talk about Adam or is the fact that I’m right still too painful?” 

They continued to argue.

“Don’t mind them,” came a soft voice from behind Veronica. 

She turned to see Dawn sitting on the stairs. She’d woken up when Xander had arrived and hadn’t taken the news of her sister’s condition well.

“They’re quite effusive.” Veronica sat down beside her.

“Xander just hates Spike because he’s stronger than him and doesn’t have to work out,” said Dawn with the unerring observational powers of a teenager.

“I sense a few more underlying issues,” Veronica put in. 

Dawn laughed a little.

“You’re totally right. But, whatever, just don’t listen to them. Spike is of the cool in every sense. He’s like a hero.”

“A real live hero. Imagine that,” said Veronica.

“He’s saved my life, like, almost as many times as Buffy. I wish I were a zillion years older.”

“He doesn’t look more than twenty-five,” Veronica mused. “Not that I approve of dating minors because believe me, I don’t.” 

Veronica got a sick taste in her mouth if she even thought about it.

“Oh, he’s like a one hundred and fifty or something. Vampires and their eternal youth, yada yada,” Dawn said, waving her hand like that meant nothing.

“Gotcha,” Veronica said, eyes slightly wider than she would have liked. “Should’ve known.”

“We all have to get entrenched in this world somehow. My mom and I didn’t find out about Buffy until her boyfriend tried to end the world and Spike totally helped stop it,” Dawn explained.

“And I thought my life was tough,” Veronica murmured.

“What’s your life like? Tell me about being a private eye and all the cases you’ve solved. Buffy never talks about saving the world to me.”

Veronica’s lips curved slightly. The girl’s naivety was refreshing.

“Well, there was this purity test at school…”

***

“Bloody hell, woman, let me in before I parboil!” 

Spike pounded on Veronica’s apartment door.

Buffy opened it and it seemed like Spike had to resist the urge to hug her. He did rush past her so that the smoke rising from his back didn’t become anything more.

Logan stared slightly at the Billy Idol who had suddenly stepped into the kitchen.

“Name’s Spike,” said the still smoking vampire.

“Logan.” 

They shook hands and Logan tried to figure out what to say, if anything.

“Spike, I appreciate you coming out here, but there’s nothing you can do. I’m all stuck and stuff,” said Buffy.

“Gotta be something. Whatever did this wants you here. Might be to hurt you, yeah?” Spike said.

“Wouldn’t that just be a good day for you?” she challenged.

“In a lot of ways.” 

Spike rose to the challenge. 

“Um, I hate to break up this touching reunion, but I’m confused over here.” Logan pointed to his chest. “What is the next supernatural step or whatever it is that you do?”

“Kinda like point and slay, usually,” Buffy answered ruefully. “It’s a little different when I’m not in my body.” She turned back to Spike. “You didn’t tell my mother, right?”

“Almost like she’s in Sunnyd-enial,” Spike assured her.

“But what about Dawn? Oh, Spike, I forgot about Dawn. What about Glory? What if…?”

“It’s okay; she doesn’t know it’s her,” said Spike.

“No, but she could find out. Spike, you have to go back there and protect her!”

“Why do I have to bloody do everything?” Spike asked.

“You’re the only one strong enough at all to save her. Willow’s mojo can help, but physically, you’re it,” Buffy pointed out.

“How entirely comforting. Sure, Spike, go kill a hellgod for me.”

“You’re always asking to help and following me around wanting violence, well, here it is. Carnage and blood, popcorn to be sold later,” said Buffy.

“I’m gonna go, Slayer, no need to be dramatic.” Spike’s voice quieted. “I just don’t like leaving you here.”

Buffy didn’t look like she knew what to say.

“I want to come with you,” Logan cut in. He put his hands on his hips. “I want to see Veronica.” 

It had suddenly hit him. Veronica was far away and she was in trouble. He’d still been trying to grasp the supernatural bit of this and he hadn’t been remembering that, despite the fact that Veronica was tougher than any girl he knew, she had already been through too much and shouldn’t have to take any more. This was all impossible. He was still trying to figure out the catch to all this. Supernatural stuff being real? It didn’t make sense. But him helping Veronica? That made all the sense in the world.

“So, we’re really leaving the Slayer here all by her lonesome. Quite chivalrous,” Spike said, glaring at Logan.

“I can take care of myself, Spike, powers or no powers. My only problem is convincing people I am Veronica or convincing them I’m not.”

“I’ll help you there before I go,” Logan said. “But come on, man, I just want to see my girlfriend, like you wanted to see yours.”

“I’m not her-”

“He’s not my-”

“Girlfriend!” 

They spoke in unison and quickly glanced at each other and away. 

Logan watched it all with a sense of detached amusement. 

“Fine. Just take me to mine then.”

“Fine,” Spike said, glaring at him some more. “But my car, my bloody tunes.” 

Logan smirked at the immaturity.

“Fine, I’m just going to call Mr. Mars.”

“Let me first,” said Buffy. 

Buffy picked up the phone and listened as Logan rattled off the number.

***

The phone rang hours later and Veronica jerked awake from where she’d fallen asleep on the couch. There were now two other women in the house, Anya and Tara. She’d never met such complete opposites before. It was a little dizzying.

“It’s for you,” Willow said quietly, holding out the phone. 

Veronica took it.

“Hello?” she asked.

“What do I always say that you hate?”

“Dad!” Veronica said loudly. “You say ‘who’s your daddy?’ “ 

Veronica didn’t realize how much she’d wanted to hear a familiar voice.

“Are you all right?” Keith asked and Veronica wondered how Buffy and Logan had managed him to make the call at all. “No bruises, unnecessary sarcasm?”

“I’m fine.” She laughed. “I’m me, I promise. I freed lobsters and you used to have sock puppet shows for me.”

“Veronica, seriously tell me you’re in someone else’s body.”

“I swear, Dad. I’m a little on the shocked side myself. Didn’t exactly teach me that in bio. I must’ve missed the day they talked about body snatching,” she said, attempting their usual banter.

“Didn’t I tell you never to cut school?” he asked.

“I’ll listen better, I promise, if I ever get the opportunity.”

“I’m coming home,” Keith said. “Logan told me that he’s going to come see you. That doesn’t thrill me, but I’d rather he was there than you were with strangers.”

“I’m glad he’s coming,” she said, her heart lifting. 

“Veronica, this is all a misunderstanding or something,” Keith said like he wished it were true.

“Probably,” Veronica agreed wistfully. 

“Just hang in there, sweetheart.”

“I always do,” she said.

Veronica hung up the phone and started counting the seconds to when Logan could possibly get there.


	4. Up to Our Knees in Paradox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is by Eugene Peterson

“Only about an hour to Sunnyhell,” Spike informed Logan who leaned back into the old interior of the DeSoto.

“We should’ve taken my car,” he grunted in return. “More comfortable.”

“This baby’s been through a lot,” Spike warned. “Go easy on her and she might return the favor.”

“Do you talk to your car?” Logan inquired innocently.

“On occasion. When there’s no one worth talking to. Find it odd?”

“Only if she talks back,” Logan replied.

“At least you’re referring to her as she. Atta boy, Fitz.”

“Pardon my ears, but what did you just call me?” Logan asked.

“Fitz. F. Scott Fitzgerald, _All the Sad Young Men?_ ”

“None of that is ringing a bell, gong, or reed pipe for me, man.”

“I’m old,” Spike grumbled to himself. “Buffy’s mum has a copy, read it to you when we get back.”

“And the joy floods my heart.”

“Got an idea to toss you around a bit,” Spike said and then sighed, muttered something about a chip and turned the music up. 

Logan was pretty sure the people who had made it were long dead. But then he was driving with a vampire.

He wasn’t quite sure how that had happened.

“Just don’t call me that again. I’ve taken an offense to it.”

“No problem, Scottie,” Spike replied.

Logan decided it wasn’t worth it.

When they pulled up to the curb and Spike shut off the engine, silence reigned where the noisy engine had once rattled.

“Spike!” 

A young, leggy, brunette came hurtling out of the house.

“Shh, Bit. You wake your mum up I’ll bury you myself,” said Spike.

“So scary,” she said dryly. “Hi.” She leaned over Logan’s open door. “I’m Dawn, Buffy’s sister.”

“A pleasure,” said Logan.

“Veronica’s anxious to see you, come in,” said Dawn. 

Logan entered the house and was confronted with a bevy of college aged girls.

“Yeah, we should totally make him guess. Watch him all squirmy,” said a redhead in the middle. 

The other three blondes either smiled or rolled their eyes. Logan decided that he might as well take advantage of the situation.

“Well, you could all be Veronica,” Logan offered. “I wouldn’t mind.”

“Hey!” said a man in his early twenties. “Was bad enough getting a date in high school. I don’t need a high schooler stealing my demon.”

“Ex-demon,” said one of the blondes. “You’re always impressing upon me the importance of being accurate. You should try it yourself. Hello there.” She stepped forward and shook Logan’s hand vigorously. “I’m Anya, well, Anyanka, then Anya. Xander Harris is mine, but thank you for your non-literal offer.”

“Anytime,” Logan said slowly. 

Another blonde laughed slightly and shook his hand also.

“Anya is a little literal sometimes. I’m Tara. I don’t think Willow and I-” she pointed to the redhead, “-will be of much use to you.”

“Hey.” Willow waved. 

Logan gave Willow a quick double take, and then shook his head slightly in confusion, deciding he’d think about that weirdness later.

“Then this must be mine,” Logan said, moving onto the last blonde.

“You know, you probably would’ve never figured it out,” Veronica said. “I’d have been peeling women off you like a banana.”

“And I thought I was dating a brain of higher function,” Logan teased. “I knew it was you from the first.”

“And how did you know?” Veronica demanded.

“The head tilt. Nobody but my girl does that head tilt.”

“They’re quite adorable,” Anya said. She turned to the young man. “Xander, I think we should be adorable, too. Not just in bed.”

Logan gave Veronica a hug. It felt weird to be holding another woman and holding his at the same time.

“We gotta get you out of that body,” he whispered.

“How like you,” she whispered back. “So concerned about my psychological state of being.”

“I’ll fix all your psych problems as soon as I get you in your own body, sweetie,” he said.

“That’s my cocky lad. I’ll claim you then,” she said, smiling.

“How gracious,” Logan replied.

“I’m quite touched at the reunion,” Spike interrupted. “But there’s a little matter of a spell gone bollocks.”

“Spike is, well, quite right.” The older man standing around rubbing his glasses looked slightly shocked. “It is very important we get down to research.”

“Did you bring that hair of Buffy’s-Veronica’s? Buffy’s?” Willow asked, stumbling over whose hair it actually was. 

Logan nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out hair.

“You didn’t cut it off!” Veronica exclaimed.

“Relax, pet,” Spike answered. “Buffy’s got your locks all covered nicely.”

“She better,” Veronica grumbled.

“Didn’t you once chop it off yourself?” Logan said in a low voice.

“The fact that it was my choice makes it slightly different,” Veronica pointed out.

“Well, I’m going to get started analyzing the hair and see if there’s any spell traces I can pick up,” Willow said. “Tara, Giles, you’re helping, right?”

“Naturally,” Giles said and started muttering something about a codex.

“We bloody well just sit and wait,” Spike said and flopped on the couch. “I hate waiting.”

“Your legs cramp, we know,” Xander said in irritation. “Newsflash, don’t care.” 

“How the words wound,” Spike said sarcastically. He was obviously worried about Buffy and wished he could still be with her. Now that he was with Veronica again, Logan felt his pain. “Bit, run and get me your mum’s copy of _All the Sad Young Men._ ”

“All the whatsits?” asked Dawn in great confusion.

“Never mind, fetch it myself.”

Spike came back with a well thumbed through novel and quickly found the section he was looking for. He read it to Logan and Veronica and the ever watchful Dawn.

“ ‘Let me tell you about the very rich. They are different from you and me. They possess and enjoy early, and it does something to them, makes them soft where we are hard, and cynical where we are trustful, in a way that, unless you were born rich, it is very difficult to understand. They think, deep in their hearts, that they are better than we are because we had to discover the compensations and refuges of life for ourselves. Even when they enter deep into our world or sink below us, they still think that they are better than we are. They are different.’ ”

Logan's face, he was certain, turned several shades of shocked, surprised, and stunned.

Nothing like having a complete stranger, a vampire at that, tell you your life in a nutshell.

***

“So.”

“So.” 

Buffy awkwardly folded her hands. She itched to be doing something, slaying something.

“Anything I can get for you?” asked Keith.

“I’m good, thanks for all the care and food and all. It’s nice for someone who went all body snatcher on your daughter,” said Buffy.

“Well, she did her share.” Keith smiled, even though he looked rather uncomfortable himself.

“I could just go to bed. I don’t know what you and Veronica usually do or if you like each other or…” Buffy trailed off. 

She wasn’t used to being around older men unless it was Giles. And Giles was just Giles. So British and composed. What if this guy started crying about his daughter or called the police?

“I don’t bite,” Keith assured her.

“That’s what they all say.” Buffy laughed slightly.

“Maybe they’re just trying to be nice, but I literally don’t bite,” said Keith.

“No, they literally bite. The whole vampire thing…” she trailed off, wondering if talking about vampires was a smart thing to do.

“I will probably sound chauvinistic here so feel free to toss me across the room, but...how do you do that?” asked Keith with genuine curiosity.

“The Slayer, a girl in every generation, she gets strength, speed, all the usual superhero gigs. Plus a whole lot of cemetery time.”

“Sounds rough,” he commented.

“Well, I’ve definitely ruined more clothes than normal,” she said weakly.

“Do your parents know about it?”

“My mom does. She didn’t know for a while. In fact they thought I was in a gang or something at first cause I got kicked out of school, started coming home late. Didn’t it kill not to be able to use the saving the world excuse.” 

Buffy shook her head in mock annoyance.

“I’d find that really hard,” Keith observed. “For me it’s bad enough letting Veronica go on stake outs alone. She almost got killed fighting crime a couple of months ago. But she does it better than anyone. Gets it from me.” 

He smiled. Buffy liked his smile. It was so natural.

“Well, I have a destiny. Maybe she has a call. Not so bad. She’s so less likely to die from her call than my destiny. Probably not reassuring you too much considering she’s me, but she won’t be out slaying or anything and Spike will take care of her and I’m still not helping,” she ended in a rush.

“I won’t have a panic attack,” he assured her. “I try not to do the worry parent thing too much.”

“It’s probably nice,” Buffy mused. “My dad’s not really around and Giles is all about my destiny so it would be nice if some good, stable guy would try to put his foot down. I’d do it anyway, but it would be- well, someone would care.”

“I hope it can happen,” Keith said softly. “Are you tired? We can go to bed or make popcorn. We’re not really the best healthy eaters around here. Child Protection is always writing threatening letters.”

Buffy chuckled.

“Food sounds good,” she said.

Keith got up to prepare some. Buffy wanted to help even though she didn’t know where anything was.

The phone rang.

***

“Buffy? Is that you?”

“Spill, Giles, what’s the lowdown on the spell?” she asked.

“I’m going to put you on that speak-y thing on the phone.” Buffy smiled as she heard some fumbling and British swearing. “Ah, that’s better. No, Willow, I’ve got it.”

“Everybody hear me?” Buffy asked, putting the phone on speaker on her end so that Keith could hear what was going on as well.

“Hi, Buffy!” said Dawn.

“Hey, Dawnie. Mind everyone there.”

“Geez, I miss you, too.”

“Let’s concentrate, shall we?” Giles interrupted. 

Buffy was grateful he was refereeing because these exchanges between her and Dawn could go on forever.

“Veronica, are you there?” Keith asked. “I'm sorry I didn't get back in time to meet you with Logan. 

He was obviously apprehensive about his daughter’s well being and Buffy could totally understand it and maybe even feel a little bit wistful about it.

“Oh, she and Scottie are just making out on the couch here,” Spike offered helpfully and Buffy could practically see his wicked grin. 

There was the sound like somebody had slugged him in the arm and Buffy smiled. She was beginning to like the girl who had taken over her body.

“Scottie?” Keith questioned, shooting Buffy a helpless look. 

She shrugged.

“No one, Dad,” Veronica said. “Giles, just tell them that stuff you were telling me that I didn’t understand half of.”

“And, Spike, behave!” Buffy put in.

“I am evil,” Spike said defiantly.

“Not if I stake you, then you’re nothing,” said Buffy.

“It’s a bonded spell!” Willow said hurriedly. “Someone connected to each of you joined together to do it!”

“So, what’s that mean?” Buffy asked. “I kill them?”

Keith looked at her in surprise. Buffy felt slightly awkward. 

“We can’t undo the spell until we know who they are,” Giles explained. “It will take a bit more research and, perhaps, some detecting skills, to find the culprits.”

“Well, I’ll definitely make it my top priority,” Keith put in. “But what, exactly, am I looking for?”

“We need to look for common enemies,” Buffy decided. “I can make a list for you of people/demons and maybe, Veronica, you can send us one and, Keith, you can use that.”

“I can do that. But what do we do in the meantime? School starts in a week and I’ve got scholarships to earn,” said Veronica.

“Buffy did very well on her SAT’s,” Giles informed everyone proudly.

“Don’t kid the kid,” Buffy said hastily. “I’m not stellar scholar girl.”

“Unfortunately, it will make it easier for us to creep up unawares, so to speak, if you try to acclimate into each other’s lives,” said Giles.

“Giles, I’m done with school. Can’t I just do her shopping for her or something?” asked Buffy.

“And I hate to mention it, but I don’t really do karate,” Veronica put in.

“I-I’m sure it will just be temporary,” soothed Tara. “The sooner we can find the people responsible, the sooner we can put you right. All without putting Veronica in danger or making Buffy suffer another Hellmouth experience.”

“I love Tara,” Buffy said to no one in particular.

“She's blushing,” Spike informed everyone.

“I’ll take care of Joyce and Dawn for you, Buffy. I-I know Veronica can help, but you don’t want Joyce to know anything, so I’ll be here,” said Tara.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Buffy said, relieved. 

“That's something I-I know I can d-do,” Tara said. “I-I'll go upstairs now and check on her.”

“Thanks, Tara.” 

“I’ll be fine,” Dawn said in a whining tone. “Just let Spike stay here. He’ll do the protecting thing and Tara can feed me. I can feed myself, I’m not two.”

“Not Spike, nuh-uh!” Xander put in loudly.

“Xander!” Buffy scolded. “Have you forgotten Glory? Without me there, only Spike can protect her. He stays and he’s in charge of security. I know you guys are always involved in some sort of testosterone spitting, he-man match, but think about Dawn.”

“Dawn is my priority, Buffy,” Xander said softly. “But you’re her sister and the Slayer. You make the decisions and I’ll sit over here.”

Buffy wished she could be there to really talk to him. His ego was fragile. 

“Don't worry, Slayer, Demon-Girl's got the comforting thing down pat,” said Spike dryly.

“Why, thank you,” Anya said happily.

“Ahn, don't encourage him,” came Xander's weary voice.

“Let’s all just calm down,” Veronica put in. “I don’t know how you guys do things, but you might want to work on your team unity before you slay the bad guy.”

“Don’t bother, Private Eye,” Spike whispered loudly. “I’ve been trying for months. The bloody lot always get it in the end though. Rather sickening.”

“But while you’re fighting, we’re in the dark,” Logan said pointedly. “My girlfriend’s in a different body. Does that sound weird to anyone else? Fix it, oh supernatural people.”

“I’m going to keep working on figuring out the spell. It’s pretty complex, but it should be kinda fun,” Willow started, then stopped. “But, um, yes, I will work very hard on figuring it out. If Keith can figure out who the bad guys are, we should be set.”

“We just have to survive in each other’s lives till then,” Buffy said grimly. “And, Logan, I hate to say it, but it would look pretty weird if Veronica’s boyfriend up and left town unexpectedly.”

“Not in that town,” he muttered. “I’ll come home then, help you navigate the murky waters of Neptune High.”

“I’m sorry,” Buffy offered. “But thanks. Xander?”

“Buff?” Xander answered.

“Please help Spike patrol, all the rest of you as well. The Hellmouth can’t open accidentally on us. Be of the bad.”

“You got it,” Xander said, clearly taking her olive branch. 

It probably still stung, but it soothed, too, she hoped.

“I’ll get that list to you,” Veronica promised. “Don’t worry, Dad.”

“I won’t, honey. Be safe,” said Keith.

“I’m on my way,” Logan promised.

“Then we’re all set,” Giles said, sounding delighted that it had gone as well as it had.

***

“I’d kiss you, but that’d be slightly awkward,” Logan said and grinned sadly.

“You will get kisses upon my bodily return,” Veronica promised. “You were very brave coming here.”

“Flattery, my dear,” he said and hugged her tightly.

“Thanks for coming,” she said seriously.

“Of course,” he replied, just as seriously.

“So, uh, bye.”

“Sure. See you soon,” Logan said. 

They stared a bit, without knowing what to say. Lately, Veronica had been taking refuge in actions, because she wasn’t sure what words to use. Now, words were all she had. It was hard.

Logan banged the door behind him and Spike, who was giving him a ride to the bus station. She had to laugh at the idea of him on the bus. She was beginning to realize there wasn’t much he wouldn’t do for her.


	5. Uniqueness of the Other Person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is by James Houston

“You’ve got a nice roundhouse, luv!” Spike praised. Veronica dropped to the floor and started panting. “It’s not just Buffy’s bod; you’ve added your own flavor.”

“How can you tell? Isn’t a kick just a kick?” asked Veronica wearily.

“No.” Spike shook his head. “I know Buffy’s moves. You make her move differently.”

“That’s…nice,” Veronica said hesitantly. “Slightly creepy.”

“It’s rather like _Passions_ on supernatural crack,” Spike agreed gloomily. “But enough about that. Let’s take you out to the bloody real world.”

“I promised my dad on pain of death I would not die,” Veronica reminded him. “That’s all on you, buddy.”

“Been doing this for over a century, pet. You got your specialties, I got mine,” Spike said, grinning.

“Then lead on into the night.”

“Take you to the tame cemetery,” he promised.

They walked along in silence. 

Spike liked the feisty teenager. She didn’t take crap which he admired. He kept his senses open, realizing he had to be extra careful to protect her. He still didn’t know why he was protecting humans, but then life had never been about black and white for him. He liked to live in the gray.

***

Veronica felt more comfortable around Spike for some reason. She realized that was odd since he was a vampire, but he’d been the first one she’d seen in this crazy, new world and he felt more solid to her. He also seemed to be the only one who would admit to anything.

“Harris will have a hernia once he knows you’re out with me,” he remarked gleefully.

“I get the whole vampires are evil thing, but he’s so passionate he’s going to strain something,” Veronica observed.

“I have tried to kill him several times. Holds a grudge or somewhat,” Spike suggested.

“Or somewhat,” Veronica said wryly. “I guess I don’t see why there’s a problem. But I don’t have the history or the know-how about this world, so I’ll keep my opinions to myself.”

“History’s painful, Private Eye. I spent over a century making mayhem and loving every second of it. You don’t wanna know the things I’ve done. Slayer’s sworn against my kind. Makes the trust part difficult, yeah?”

“But she does trust you,” Veronica argued. “What about the whole ‘Spike has to protect my sister thing?’ The pattern makes sense, my friend.”

“She doesn’t know what she bloody wants,” Spike answered. “It’s an emergency now, an emergency next week. But come quiet times and Spike’s the villain again. She doesn’t want help in day to day life. Doesn’t realize it’s not about help. She doesn’t even know that’s where her strength lies - in those around her. Tried telling her that, but then I got out a shotgun and her mum got sick and her wanker boyfriend staked me.”

“I think I’m going to leave that one alone,” Veronica said in the awkward silence that followed. 

Spike stopped short again and hastily changed the subject.

“Right, now. You’ve got Slayer abilities. Close your eyes; use your senses. Tell me what you feel.”

Veronica concentrated. It took her a long time, but she had already noticed her heightened senses and was more acclimated to them now. She began to see or sense tiny variations in the way she viewed the world. She could feel a slight tingle that she realized she associated with Spike and had just not been aware of it. But there was something else, something that felt like a darker and colder version of him and she also felt the need to find it and destroy it.

“There’s something out there,” she said slowly.

“Nice job,” Spike commended. “There’s a vamp. Smells like a fledgling, so I’ll let you try and take it on. I’m right here, so don’t get your knickers twisted.”

“One more thing that I can do I can never tell anyone about.” Veronica sighed and strode forward, following her senses.

The vampire soon spotted her and grinned, his feral grin smudged with dirt from his newly risen struggle.

“Easy does it, pet,” said Spike.

Veronica concentrated on her body and the stake in her hand. The vamp launched himself toward her and she dodged out of the way, kicking his back as he passed.

He stumbled, but quickly recovered before she could plunge the stake in. He grabbed her arm and she winced with the pain.

“You’re stronger, luv,” Spike reminded her.

Throwing her arms back, she forced him to break his hold and then followed with a quick jump kick combination Spike had taught her. 

She almost wanted to stop and marvel that she’d managed it when the vamp flipped back to his feet.

“Stake!” Spike called out. Veronica quickly thrust the stake into the vamp’s chest. He clutched at the wound but nothing happened. “Little more to the right.” She tried again and this time there was a cloud of dust. She stared at the vampire vacated spot on the ground. “Fancy some more?” 

Spike grinned in much the same way the other vampire had. But, she decided, on him it was sexier.

“Yeah,” she breathed. 

She liked being a private investigator, but slaying vampires on the side wouldn’t be too bad. Provided she had superpowers.

Veronica slew four vampires in the next hour and Spike decided it was time they got back.

“Thanks,” she said softly as they walked home. “Well, for saving my life and all.”

“Sounds like a hard thing for you to say,” Spike discerned. “You’re used to being the one on top, yeah?”

“Sounds wrong when you put it like that,” she said. “But, yeah, I’m used to being capable. But that last vamp…”

“Knew what he was doing and would’ve been feasting on that dainty, little neck,” Spike said teasingly.

“About sums it up,” said Veronica.

“No worries, I was there. Knight in bloody armor, I am.”

“A colorful knight,” Veronica amended. “I think that’s my favorite kind.”

“Your bloke seems colorful enough. Scottie filled my head with stories on the ride down,” said Spike.

“Logan’s colorful, all right. I don’t really know if that’s such a good thing right now,” Veronica admitted.

“Why’s that?”

“Things in Neptune aren’t really going that well and Logan’s a big part of that. It’s not really his fault, but he’s not handling it well. I get afraid of what might happen to him or what might happen because of him.”

“So tell him,” Spike said.

“You always that direct?” Veronica asked.

“Believe me, when you’ve lived as long as I have, keeping back mamby pamby emotions is not the way to go. You’ve only got a short span on this mortal coil, luv. Don’t waste any of it being a ponce,” Spike advised.

“So, I should tell Logan how I feel.” Veronica pondered that a moment. “I feel like I’m trying to reform the bad boy. What if he’s not reformable? Is the whole thing just a physical attraction or a bond over shared dysfunction?”

“People have been in love over less,” Spike said lazily.

“In love? We’re just seniors in high school,” Veronica said.

“Who’ve apparently been to hell and back. Together. That matures you. Brings you closer. Don’t throw away the good just cause it doesn’t come in the packaging you think is right,” Spike said.

“I know the packaging I always wanted,” she mused, considering Duncan and the past. “Things got messed up and then somehow Logan and I ended up together. We needed each other, but what if it was just a situational thing?”

“Well, don’t over-moralize it in your head. Bloody stupid thing to do. Talk to the boy. He’s got a say, too,” Spike pointed out.

“He’s got a say,” Veronica repeated. “Okay, enough heavy thoughts to cloud my head or Buffy’s head, whichever it is.”

“Your head, pet. Her head is even more cluttered than yours, I promise,” Spike said gloomily.

“I think you should give her more credit,” Veronica said. “She might not understand what she feels, but there’s obviously something between you two.”

“Don’t say it!” Spike warned. “It’s wrong anyway, vamp and Slayer. Been tried before and it’s a royal, sodding mess.”

“Didn’t you just tell me that the packaging wasn’t the important thing?” Veronica teased him back.

“Not quite the same. More issues are at stake here,” Spike said.

“I think it’s just two people who can’t come to their senses and realize they’re important to each other,” Veronica said bluntly.

“I know how important she is!” Spike said loudly. “She’s all I bloody think about, dream about. I’m drowning in her. But she’ll never get off her high horse and realize it. I don’t even want to change, yeah? I wanna be evil and even if I didn’t I don’t know how to change. I’m stuck in limbo with the stupid chip and the love of the Slayer and a blood diet and years of instinct.”

“Sounds like you have some things to work out.” Veronica felt slightly embarrassed. “I don’t want to butt in on obviously tricky ground. I might sprain my ankle and that wouldn’t help me with my borrowed sacred duty very much.”

“Don’t mind me.” Spike sighed. “Always been a bit of a nancy-boy. Something about you makes me talk, Private Eye. Not sure if that’s good or bad, but thanks for the pep talk. Just remember what I said about Scottie.”

“I’ll remember,” she promised. 

Veronica was having the oddest night of her life. And last night she'd been body-snatched.

“Vamp,” Spike breathed quietly next to her. 

She nodded slightly. She could feel it much stronger this time and gripped her stake.

***

“This is the office,” Keith said as he walked in and turned on the lights. Buffy followed him in. “This is where you as Veronica would sit.” He motioned to the receptionist desk. “But since I barely let her work here anymore, you shouldn’t have to do too much.”

“How come?” Buffy leaned against the desk as he opened his office door. “That almost-getting-killed thing?”

“Yeah, that.” Keith beckoned her to come into his office as he booted up the laptop. He went to the Prying Eyez website and pulled up the lists Veronica and Buffy had each written. “We’ll start here, a little cross checking, see what these people have in common.”

“Why is Veronica’s high school history teacher on this list?” Buffy queried. 

Keith rolled his eyes.

“My daughter has the unfortunate talent of getting those in authority in trouble with the authorities. We didn’t agree on that particular one for a while.”

“She was right?” Buffy guessed.

“No, I was,” he said nonchalantly. “But that’s probably what made her drive the knife home as hard as she did. That and the statutory rape.”

Buffy was getting a better picture of Veronica’s life. It didn’t make hers look easy, no, Buffy’s life looked harder than ever. But it did help her to not feel as isolated.

“I’ll be working on this,” Keith said. “You feel up to making some phone calls?”

“Oh, phone work. Um, hope they don’t mind ditz. Not really good on the phone, here.”

“Sometimes ditz really is best,” Keith assured her. 

Buffy crossed her fingers and they both started to work.

Occasionally the phone would ring, but Buffy was grateful Keith answered it. She was starting to realize how good she wasn’t with people. Too much time with monsters or something.

Hours passed and Buffy started to get really bored. It didn’t matter who she spoke with, nobody Veronica knew seemed to know her as well. It just didn’t make sense. Keith had no better luck and it was two disgruntled people who locked up the office and went back to the Mars apartment.

The doorbell rang just as they were sitting down to dinner.

“Hi, honey, I’m home,” Logan said when Buffy answered the door. 

“Come in, Logan,” Keith said, obviously not thrilled to see the boy. “How was your trip?”

“Buses are interesting. I’ll go out on a limb and say there are many crazy people who frequent them. Next time I’ll call for a helicopter,” Logan said like that was a thing that normal people did.

“Want some dinner?” Keith asked grudgingly.

“Only if I’ll be intruding.” Logan sat down with a wry wink at Buffy. 

He was young, she thought. But she pitied him. It was probably hard for Logan to see Veronica’s body again and know that it wasn’t her in there.

The meal was awkward. Buffy could tell that Veronica was the usual buffer between the two and she wasn’t able to fill that role. She tried her best to keep the conversation going, but she felt awkward herself. After all, she barely knew either of them. She wondered how Veronica and Logan were able to keep their relationship going at all. Veronica was obviously close to both of them, but they did not appreciate each other. She sensed Keith had the usual, ‘thinking Logan was not good enough for his daughter’ chip, but something else was going on as well. Resentment and years of cockiness exhumed off of Logan. 

Buffy was exhausted just thinking about it. 

“Anybody calls you, just let me know,” Logan told her as he was leaving. “We can fend them off together.”

***

“Someone named Mac just called me,” Buffy said into the phone about three days after her last conversation with Logan.

“Sweet girl,” he remarked.

“A friend of mine?” Buffy surmised.

“Most definitely, though there is some sort of technical arrangement as well that I’ve never been able to figure out. Still, definitely someone who could tell you aren’t your lovely self,” Logan warned.

“What are we doing about it, boyfriend?”

“We’re being…delicate. School starts in two days, let’s try and hold off an unrehearsed performance until then. I want my little star to shine bright on her debut,” Logan said.

“Your cocky ass is something that I would like to kick very hard,” Buffy informed him. 

But she couldn’t help smiling. Logan was definitely not all jackass, but he put on grandiose far too well. 

“Sounds like a picnic, but rain check for now, k?” he said.

“Logan, give me a serious line,” Buffy said. “I actually do have to respond to her somehow.”

“Text Mac back, be extremely witty and say you’ll get back to her cause you’re on a case. We’ll see her at school and everything will be jim dandy.”

“You know I never understood that. What does that mean? Who’s Jim Dandy and why would anyone want to be him or like him or have things done by him? How does he get a saying named after him anyway?” Buffy asked.

“You could always put Keith on the job,” Logan said, chuckling. “Betcha he could find out- give him a break from all the sordid sex he’s forced to watch.”

“All men are pigs then,” Buffy said with a realization that it wasn’t just Spike.

“You’re surprised?” Logan drawled. “Oh, my delicate blossom.”

“Shut up or I will kick your ass.”

“Pick you up for school then. Ta,” Logan said, hanging up.

Buffy hung up the phone, shaking her head. And she was heading back to high school. At least it wasn’t her high school.

When Logan picked her up for her first day she only hoped she didn’t screw up Veronica’s senior year for her.

“Metal detectors are new, but not surprising,” Logan said with an odd pride in his voice. Buffy looked at him askance. “Welcome to Neptune High.”

“I really was glad when I was done with high school,” Buffy groaned. “At least this isn’t a Hellmouth.”

“Well…not literally anyway,” Logan said.

“Not helping,” she mumbled.

“Then come this way and I’ll introduce you to all your friends. Play nice,” he cautioned.

“Okay, you need to stop acting like a jonesed up dad taking his wittle girl to her first day of preschool,” Buffy said.

“You just bring out all this concern,” Logan said with a too sweet tone.

He took her hand and led her into her homeroom where she was immediately accosted by a boy that her Logan tutoring told her was her best friend.

“Veronica, where have you been? I told you when you started with him that I got all the quality time and he got all the favor asking.”

“Hi…Wallace,” Buffy stammered slightly. “I’ve been working. On a case. With my dad. Doing detective work.”

“And you got slipped something?” Wallace teased. 

“Is he offending you? Shall I defend your honor?” Logan asked sarcastically.

“I defend my own honor, thanks,” Buffy said and pushed him aside slightly. “What’s life like now, Wallace?”

“Hammered down with exams and work. Anyone who ever said being a teenager was easy never had Alicia Fennel on his back about a scholarship,” he replied.

“Yeah, I know the feeling. My m- I’m stressed about it, too.”

Logan shook his head. Buffy glared at him. She knew she just wasn’t Veronica. She could mostly pass, but he couldn't possibly understand how hard this was. So what if he missed his girlfriend? She missed her body!

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief when the day was over. She and Logan hopped into his Xterra and he drove off.

***

Wallace and Mac watched the yellow beast with twin feelings of confusion.

“You getting that vibe?” Wallace asked.

“Yeah, like a creepy, other worldly feeling,” Mac replied.

“Veronica’s mass weird today,” he said.

“Something must be going on,” she said.

“Whatever it is, Logan’s in on it,” Wallace surmised.

“Probably instigated it, too,” Mac agreed.

“Let’s keep a watch on that sitch.”

“I know a guy at Radio Shack,” she said with a brilliant smile.

***

“I always thought it was slightly distasteful to actually shout Eureka,” Willow exclaimed to Giles. “But that might be the only word that really fits. I think I figured out the spell’s purpose. It’s spelled out in its core by the castor.”

“Do tell,” Giles said after she’d paused. “I’m quite interested.”

“It’s a more unusual form of magic which is why I didn’t recognize it. It’s not formal, more renegade-like. But whoever cast the spell really loves to make trouble. There was vengeance there, but this was mostly about doing it for the hell of it. For the love of it.”

“Which means we have a slight problem.” Giles took off his glasses and leaned forward.

“What problem? Figuring it out is good.” Willow looked disappointed.

“It is good, thank you. It means I know what we’re dealing with, chaos magic. And there’s only one person I know of with a personal connection to Buffy and this kind of affinity with chaos.”

“Oh.” Realization sunk in for Willow. “Isn’t he all locked up?”

“Since we're forced to put up with Spike every day, it’s painfully obvious one can escape from the Initiative. We’re just going to have to assume that Ethan escaped somehow.”

“We have to find out if it’s true. Can we call Riley? Did he leave a forwarding address like at the post office?” Willow asked hopefully.

“I doubt it. We need to call Buffy and see if she knows how to get in touch with him. We must find out Ethan’s whereabouts because there’s no doubt in my mind he’s behind the whole thing.”

“Well, maybe we’ll interrupt her while she’s doing her homework and make her happy,” Willow said as she reached for the phone.


	6. Just a Picture of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is from a song by Caedmon's Call

“Give me good news, Will,” said Buffy. “I just spent six hours going over things I didn’t understand the first time around.”

“Was it quadratic equations? That’s what we had first day of senior year, I remember. It was-” Willow stopped talking as Giles looked at her strangely and she realized how nerdy she sounded. “It sucked, like huge.”

“I miss my Will,” Buffy said. “So, whatcha got?”

“We got Ethan Rayne,” Willow replied.

“Doesn’t the Initiative actually keep anyone in their cages?” Buffy asked in disgust.

“Guess not. We thought we should talk to Riley, but do you know how to do that? We’ll do it, I know you probably don’t want to, or…”

“It’s okay,” Buffy assured her. “I’m not exactly crying my eyes out at night. Xander pep talk or no, I’m feeling okay about that decision.”

“Then have you got an in for us? We have to find out where Ethan is,” said Willow.

“Most definitely agreed,” said Buffy. “I think there might be a number in a desk drawer in my room or something. Go ahead and look. I think you’re supposed to talk to a florist or something.”

“How covert ops of them.”

“Yeah, they probably giggle with manly pride over it all. Anyway, maybe have Veronica do it, so he hears my voice and then you can explain it all to him.”

“Sounds like a wise plan,” agreed Willow. “We’ll do it.”

“Let me know.”

Willow hung up the phone and went to find Veronica. She found her in the basement with Spike doing some sparring. Dawn sat on the stairs and watched with avid glee. Willow wasn’t all too sure if she approved of the arrangement, but she wasn’t about to force an issue that wasn’t a problem at this particular moment. She had too much else to deal with.

“Veronica, you up for a little pretend Buffy time? We think we might have figured out who cast the spell.”

“Sure. If Buffy’s being me, I can be her,” Veronica agreed, picking up a bottle of water.

“Who’s doing it, Red?” asked Spike.

“Ethan Rayne.”

“Bollocks, Giles’ Fyarl bloke?”

“That’s him,” Willow confirmed. “Big into the chaos.” 

They followed Willow upstairs while she explained to Veronica who Riley was and how she could talk to him. Spike muttered things about ‘Captain Cardboard, stakes, and poncy buggers,’ in the background.

***

The phone rang in Veronica’s ear and someone from a flower shop answered. She gave as good of an answer as she could think of; then again, she had plenty of experience pretending to be somebody else.

“Agent Finn speaking,” came a man’s voice.

“Riley, it’s me,” she said.

“B-buffy?” He sounded worried. “What happened? Are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” Veronica assured him. “I just- we had a question. I thought you should hear it was from me.”

“Did Spike do something? Are there demon problems?” he demanded.

“No, I said everything is fine,” Veronica answered, a little irritated. “I have a question for you, but Willow knows the technical details so I’ll let you talk to her.”

“Okay, if I can help,” he said. “It’s…good to hear from you.”

“Sure. Bye.” 

Veronica handed the phone over to Willow who started babbling on about Ethan Rayne.

Veronica sat down on the couch where Spike had plopped himself.

“How’s the wanker doing?” he asked.

“Seemed to be very interested in helping.” Spike snorted and started flicking his lighter cap on and off. “I’m guessing you two don’t get along.”

“He staked me, you know,” Spike said conversationally.

“You seem a little bit, well, not dust,” Veronica said.

“It was plastic.”

“Oh.” Veronica thought a moment. “Well, I didn’t like him.”

“Buffy did,” Spike said in a low voice.

Willow hung up the phone.

“Okay,” she announced, “Ethan was set free. Riley doesn’t know how, but he’ll send us any info there is on the release.”

“So, we’re at a stand still till then,” Giles surmised.

“Great, how about some patrolling, luv?” Spike asked Veronica. “You’re almost fit to go out alone, yeah?”

“Spike!” Willow exclaimed. “She’s not Buffy.”

“Fairly aware of that, Red,” Spike said dryly. “I will protect her and not do any of the evil things I’m so inclined to do with my very bad, nasty, soulless self. Satisfied?”

“You just better take her before Xander gets here,” Willow mumbled, looking slightly ashamed of herself. “He won’t like it that you’ve gone.”

“Even when I asked for bloody permission first?” Spike spat out, brushing past her. 

Spike slammed the front door after grabbing an axe and tossing Veronica a stake. Contact with Riley seemed to make him especially volatile and he was reacting to things he would probably normally scoff at. Veronica hesitated, thinking she would let him work some things out internally before trying to talk to him.

***

“I’m pretty sure Wallace is following us,” Buffy murmured to Logan as they walked along the beach. 

Keith had gotten tired of Logan’s unhelpful comments while they researched and had kicked them out, telling them to go on a ‘date.’

“And Veronica always swore they were platonic.” Logan shook his head. “Someone’s putting the smack down when she gets home.”

“What are we supposed to do about it?” Buffy asked impatiently. “It’s probably not a good idea to let the entire world know about this. Though, I must say I’ve always been way less covert than is probably listed in the Slayer Handbook. Not that I ever had a chance to read it. Still, my point is valid.”

“I think your point got lost in there somewhere,” said Logan condescendingly. “I wouldn’t worry about Wallace. He’s just concerned about Veronica. Not to burst your little dream bubble, but you’re not the best Veronica in town.”

“Thanks. I am the only Veronica in town, however, so you’re stuck with me.”

“We bear our burdens cheerfully,” he assured her. 

“Our stalker,” Buffy reminded pointedly. 

“Hmm.” Logan thought for a moment. “Well, let’s go home and think it over. It’s a delicate situation since you don’t wanna play the tell-all game. Veronica might not admit it often, but she’d actually rather keep Wallace and Mac.”

“I take it she doesn’t have many friends,” said Buffy.

“Partly my fault, I’m afraid.” Logan laughed slightly bitterly. “But a lot of it is just Neptune politics. She has some die hard fans, see re: those two aforementioned individuals, but…she’s been alone a long time.”

“I can relate,” said Buffy, sighing. “Relate and relate and be sick of relating and relate some more.”

“I just realized something,” said Logan.

“What’s that?” she asked.

“You and she have complexes,” he replied.

“Complexes? I hope you mean shopping complexes,” she said warningly.

“Nope, psych complexes,” he replied, completely ignoring her warning.

Buffy got into the Xterra and turned in her seat to face Logan. He took his time, warming up the car, adjusting his seat. He noticed out the rearview window that Wallace and Mac were having a whispered conversation near Wallace’s car.

“What complexes?” Buffy exclaimed, her curiosity seemingly peaked. 

“You feel all alone when you’re not.” Logan’s mouth curved into a smile.

“To be a Slayer is to be alone,” Buffy said as if reciting something from that Slayer Handbook she’d claimed never to have read.

“Then why is there a houseful of people all jumping out of their pajamas to help you body hop into the right bod?” he asked pointedly.

“They’re my friends, but they don’t understand and in the end it always comes down to just me,” she said.

“I don’t think it has to be that way,” he said, shrugging.

“That’s what Spike always says,” Buffy mumbled. 

Logan glanced sharply at her.

“Now, Veronica,” he continued, as if he hadn’t heard her, “Veronica doesn’t remember she has friends. Doesn’t think about them as friends, doesn’t remember them, or doesn’t think they’ll measure up. Bit jaded, my girl. But she doesn’t have superpowers, unless it’s the powers of gathering resources. She can’t always rely on her own strength. I just hope she realizes it.”

“You would do anything for her,” Buffy said, not asked.

“Anything,” was his quiet, but immediate, response.

“I hope she sees it,” she said sincerely.

“And overcomes the bad boy exterior.” Logan sighed. “We’re not exactly reformable, but we’re open to options.” 

He gave her a slight wink and pulled out of the beach parking lot.

***

Buffy shifted uncomfortably as they drove. Logan sounded a lot like someone else that she never gave much credit to and usually ignored on principle. Unless she needed something. She really didn't want to think about the comparison much. It led to bad thoughts. Thoughts that were even worse than the last time she'd had such thoughts. No, she was simply better off relying on herself.

On the other hand, maybe it wasn’t that bad giving people a chance. Maybe it wasn’t wrong to have people, a person, caring for you. Even if they came from the wrong side of the moral spectrum. There was more to it than that, a lot more, but the upside to it seemed really good from her vantage point.

She twitched her nose, annoyed at Logan. She simply hated having her viewpoint challenged. But she supposed she'd better learn something out of this body-swapping thing to make it worthwhile. If it took the cocky son of a movie star murderer, well, then she guessed that was okay.

***

Veronica and Spike slipped into the Summers’ residence at around four in the morning. Veronica didn’t mind the slight adjustment to her schedule. She’d always been a night owl and this way she didn’t have to get up for school. Plus, Slayer sleep needs were entirely different apparently. 

“What are you doing with her, Spike?” asked Xander, looming out of the dining room shadows.

“Xander!” Veronica exclaimed. “You scared me. You’re not as easy to sense as vamps.”

“Well, I’m glad you learned that much,” Xander admitted. “I just don’t want him doing anything else to you.”

“Like what?” she asked in confusion.

“Don’t mind him, pet,” Spike put in, resting his axe on the weapons chest. Xander glared at the slight gore that dripped onto his handiwork. “He’s just knackered from eating donuts all day.”

“Spike, I’ve had it with you!” Xander snarled. “You and your undead charm don’t work here. Stop corrupting people!”

“Right. I’ll just stop then.” Spike leaned against the doorway. “By the way, want to hear what Will said about you last night?”

“What did- You won’t catch me like that again!” Xander shouted. “I didn’t trust you then and I don’t trust you now. Buffy doesn’t have any idea what’s really happening!”

“What? Yes, cause only yesterday I hired vamps to attack you, nicked all your things, lit the house on fire, and assaulted your lady friends.”

“Doesn’t mean you weren’t thinking about it!” Xander said loudly.

“Especially the attacking you bit.” Spike smirked. 

Veronica held her tongue. She knew Xander was easily baited and just plain annoyed Spike with his prejudice and his paranoia. She wanted to say something but didn't want to push herself into a situation where she didn't have all the facts.

“Just shut it. When Buffy gets home…” Xander trailed off.

“Maybe she’ll thank me real nice for taking care of everything while the little human wasn’t able.” Spike stuck his tongue between his teeth and licked his lips. 

Veronica thought it was incredibly sexy and probably incredibly provoking to Xander, who couldn’t do the tongue thing in a million years.

That tipped it for her and she was going to say something.

“Okay, let’s just cool the testosterone,” she said and stepped between the middle of them. “First, let’s not wake Joyce. I haven’t had the pleasure, but apparently she’s real sick. Other than that, you’re both stupid.”

“Oi! Easy on the insults,” said Spike as if he was truly insulted.

“What!” asked Xander, like she was an idiot for not automatically taking his side.

“You’re both idiots,” Veronica said. “Can’t you see what you’re doing to yourselves and everyone else? I haven’t been here very long but even I can see that you two are the ones who usually have a bead on what’s happening with everyone else. Yet the two perceptive ones are the ones who need the perceiving.”

“What’s your point, luv?” asked Spike.

“My point is that you are a valuable asset to this team, Spike,” she replied. “I don’t care what you are or what you’ve done, you’re changed now. It’s stupid to not trust you and you haven’t done a thing that I can see is wrong.”

“He’s a vampire, Veronica,” Xander explained. “That’s enough.”

“Apparently not, or the Slayer would’ve slew him,” she replied quickly.

“She’s confused because of the chip,” Xander argued.

“Or by the fact that he obviously has changed? Look, you don’t have to like each other. It doesn’t matter to me what you do with your lives. I’m leaving soon. Just stop acting bone-headed, stop baiting each other, and grow up. Realize Spike’s a part. Realize Xander’s important.” The two men didn’t say anything. “Spike could help. A lot.” 

Veronica excused herself and went to get a few hours sleep. She left Spike and Xander staring at each other across the room.

***

“Hey,” Keith said as he walked in the door. 

Buffy looked up from where she’d been trying to cook a meal. Logan lay on the couch, sound asleep. Keith smiled at the picture of domestic inequality they made. Buffy wasn’t that great at cooking, judging by the amount of flour on the floor that Backup was enjoying. Logan wasn’t that great at work, judging by his half open mouth.

Still, he missed seeing his daughter at that counter, even if the person diligently burning things looked exactly like her.

On the other hand he couldn’t tell why he felt so compelled to reach out to the girl. It was weird seeing his daughter act in such an alien way. It repelled and attracted him at the same time.

“Hi.” Buffy looked around in dismay. “Oh, I’m sorry about all this. I’m definitely not a Slayer in the kitchen. More like the Klutz of the kitchen. I’ll clean it up though. I totally can clean.”

“Relax. Looks worse when Veronica’s here.” Keith put his briefcase and jacket down by the door and rolled up his sleeves to help.

“Probably want to do that if you want actual food.” She sighed. “I haven’t felt this useless since my eighteenth birthday.”

“When you could vote and do adult things you felt useless?” asked Keith, confused.

“Slayers get to do the adult getting differently,” Buffy said.

“Tell me about it,” he asked.

Buffy stared at him for a second until the hissing pot on the stove caught her attention. He hid a smile. She didn't seem to believe that he would really care to hear about her, especially when she wasn’t his daughter.

“Um, well, let’s just say it was even worse than my seventeenth, well, maybe. But being as bad is saying something. I was literally helpless and someone I looked up to let me down and betrayed my trust.”

“I’m sorry, kiddo.” He really was. He gently took over stirring because despite the lack of Slayer strength, she was putting too much effort into a delicate matter. “Prop yourself up there on the counter if you don’t mind the flour. I’ll finish.”

“Thanks,” said Buffy, hopping onto the counter. “Let’s keep my little cooking spree a secret, huh? Logan only saw the respectable beginning so he can’t tell on me.”

“Ah, Logan. Poor kid. Poor, stupid, dumb kid.”

“Dating your daughter, too,” Buffy pointed out.

“I tell you...” Keith turned the burner off and opened the oven “...parenting is rough. This single parenting thing is even rougher. I regret a day where I don’t spend enough time with her. But you know what I regret even more?” He turned to face Buffy.

“What?” she asked, sounding genuinely curious.

“I regret the time I’m not hard on her, or don’t tell her no. I love our close relationship, but it makes it easier and harder when the time comes for me to be the grownup. She doesn’t always get that. Sometimes she thinks she’s the grownup or that she’s one, too. In many ways she is. But she also never got to do too many kid things she should have.”

“I know the feeling,” said Buffy softly.

“Yeah, yeah, I bet you do.” Keith went back to the sauce. “Maybe this whole body swapping deal will be good for both of you. I’m glad to have you here.”

“You are a classy guy,” Buffy said admiringly, sounding touched, and jumped off the counter. “You mind if I use the phone? There’s someone I want to call.”

“Dinner will be ready soon. We’ll wake Logan when it’s time,” Keith said, winking at her.

***

The phone started to ring and Buffy shut the door to Veronica’s room.

“Yes, hello?”

“Giles?” Buffy said, smiling at the way he answered the phone.

“Buffy, everything all right, I trust?” he asked, a slight alarm in his tone, which she appreciated.

“Yeah, peachy and keen all at once,” she replied.

“Did you need to talk with someone? Dawn perhaps?” he asked.

“Just felt like talking to you actually,” she admitted. 

Buffy sat down on the bed and shrugged her shoulders though he couldn’t see. It was hard to define what she meant. Family was a tricky word for her to understand but Giles was a part of hers and for some reason she needed him to know that.

“Oh, well, that’s…pleasant,” he said, sounding so British. “Are you sure everything’s all right?”

“Give in to the chill, Giles. I just…it’s weird being here without my mom and with a dad,” she said in a rush.

“I’m sure it’s very disconcerting. You’ll probably want to spend every moment with your family upon your return,” he said. “I promise to be lenient with the training.”

“You always say that. But some Big Bad always shows up. I still have to deal with Glory anyway,” she said with dread.

“That’s true, but I do feel bad about pressing you when it’s not going to be helpful,” Giles said.

Buffy couldn’t help herself anymore; she didn’t want to dance around the issue.

“But you’re supposed to press me. You’re my Watcher. I told you I needed a Watcher again and I do, but, Giles, you’re so much more than that. I know you know it, but I never told you how much I love…you know, you. I’m not saying you and my mom should hook up again, sans candy or anything, cause’s that’s gross, but I need you. Even if you did do the whole Cruciamentum thing, you also never judged me for the whole Angel thing.”

That hadn’t been quite as eloquent as what she’d planned to say after Keith’s words had inspired her, but it was unmistakably her.

“Buffy,” Giles stammered, clearly not knowing what to say, “you’re not making any sense. Well, you are, but I don’t know what brought it on. I-I’m honored as always. I’m bound by destiny to you, but more than that. I…do love you as my daughter.”

“When I come home can we do things not Watcher/Slayer related?” she asked. “Like riding a bike or something?”

“Of course,” said Giles.

There was an awkward pause. Buffy laughed slightly.

“Okay and I just used up my entire word quota for the next three days. I guess I should go eat dinner.”

“Um, is Logan there, by chance?” asked Giles. “Veronica mentioned earlier she was planning on calling him and I just hear her coming in with Spike.”

“Sure, I’ll go wake him up. Tell Spike…hi for me.”

“I will,” Giles said, speaking slightly guardedly. “Thank you, Buffy.”

“Yeah, you too.”

“Here’s Veronica,” he said.

“Hi, other me,” said Buffy.

“Hi yourself,” said Veronica. “How’s it going?”

“You know, homework sucks, but your dad is pretty awesome,” Buffy replied.

“He’s the best,” said Veronica. “Don’t worry, your mom still doesn’t know what’s going on and Dawn is okay.”

“Thank you,” said Buffy. “Now let me get your errant, lazy boyfriend who’s missing you like crazy on the phone.”

“That’s him,” said Veronica, laughing.

Buffy walked into the other room where Logan still slept. She whacked him in the arm.

“Veronica’s on the phone,” she said.

“Blossom?” he said cockily into the phone, which was extra amusing since he was still half asleep. 

Keith and Buffy looked at each other and laughed.

***

Veronica smiled at the sound of Logan’s voice. She’d missed him a lot. He was the one person from her life who she felt could slip into this crazy world just as she had.

“Don’t blossom me,” she said. “Your mouth will start to sprout things.”

“Well…” Logan began.

“And don’t talk like that. I know my dad’s right there,” she said. 

She heard the sound of a door closing.

“And now I’m outside,” Logan reported. “I could’ve gone into your room and gone through your underwear, but I didn’t. Proud of me?”

“Prodigiously,” she said dryly.

“What’s new in Slayer land?” he asked.

“Well, same old. Met a lot of new guys,” she teased.

“Must be related to all those girls I keep seeing,” he teased back, not missing a beat.

For some reason she didn’t even want him to joke about it, even though she’d started it.

“Not funny. I just...I just wanted to talk to you.”

There was a pause before he spoke.

“Interesting. That almost smacks of me being important to you in some way.”

“You are important, Logan. I know I’ve been distant lately and I’m sorry. But I wanted you to know you do mean something to me,” she said.

“I feel a tear,” he said sincerely. “Thank you. You know I love you.”

“I know. I miss you a lot. It’s lonely here despite all the people. I think I’m not used to being in a crowd and so I get lonely. Crazy, huh?” she said, not sure where she was going with this conversation.

“When you get back we’ll be a crowd unto ourselves, k? Snuggle up against the world and all that rot,” he suggested.

“Sounds pretty nice.”

They talked for a while. They talked about everything but themselves. It was too hard when they were so far apart. They still had so much distance to bridge. Sometimes Veronica didn’t think it could ever be done, but times like this, she had hope.

In the end, Logan got called into dinner by her dad and that was amusing enough that Veronica felt happy for the rest of the evening.


	7. Emotional Dark Glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is by James Houston

Buffy and Logan walked out of the Neptune High building together bickering.

“We could just post a bulletin in the Navigator or have them broadcast it,” Logan said sarcastically. 

“It’s not my fault we’re talking to them,” said Buffy. “Well, maybe only slightly, but still, Veronica thinks we can trust them.”

“You can trust them,” Logan agreed. “Doesn’t mean they’re not going to freak out, call the funny farm, and/or try to break us up.”

“Very funny. Very paranoid,” she said. “Let’s go.”

They walked through the parking lot where Wallace and Mac were waiting for them. 

Over the past few days Wallace and Mac had been something of a hindrance. Buffy really liked them and thought they’d make swell additions to the Scoobies, but it didn’t change the fact that they were in the way. 

Keith had been sending her and Logan out to do his footwork for him while he tried to track down the connections between Buffy and Veronica. Just because they knew about Ethan didn’t mean they knew who he was working with and Giles was still waiting for the information from Riley. Buffy wasn’t holding her breath.

But in the meantime, they weren’t having any luck and it was hard for them to talk to people when they kept tripping over either Wallace or Mac every step of the way.”

“Hey,” Wallace greeted them. “You ready to rip it up at the beach?”

“Pulsating with eagerness,” Logan assured him. “Get in.” He clicked his unlock button and the Xterra’s lights flashed.

They drove in mostly companionable conversation to the beach though Buffy made enough blunders that the entire confession could have happened at any point.

It was a bit tense when they parked and started walking to the beach.

“Seriously, girl, what’s up with you?” Wallace finally asked as they walked along the tideline.

“Nobody knew that question was coming,” Buffy muttered. “Listen, I’m going to tell you something you won’t believe. Like literally won’t believe.”

“Like literally,” Logan parroted.

Buffy shoved him slightly and he recovered his balance too well.

“So I’m not Veronica,” she said. “I’m Buffy, the Vampire Slayer.”

More details followed.

“You’re right,” Wallace said after. “I don’t believe that.”

It took a lot of persuading. In the end Keith had to be called and Veronica’s assurances procured that she would call them later. Buffy could tell they still didn’t believe deep down, even though they knew something was fundamentally off about her.

“You’re not you,” said Mac. “That much is certain.”

“But I know V Mars too well,” said Wallace, “and the girl can act. If there was something else going down, you wouldn’t hesitate to pull Vampire Slayer out of your ass and expect us to buy it.”

“I know it’s hard,” said Buffy. “It’s of so much hard that I don’t doubt you might never believe me. It’s too bad I’m not spell-girl cause I could do that in or out of my body, but my body is what holds my skills so…no proving.”

“We’ll just wait to hear from this other Veronica,” said Mac.”

“And you’ll stop the crazy stalking,” said Logan.

“If you’re lucky,” said Wallace.

They went home having been sworn to secrecy and Mac having promised to return all the equipment to Radio Shack.

Logan and Buffy continued to walk along the beach. It was their favorite pastime. Buffy was amazed she’d been able to develop a favorite anything, but she’d been here for longer than she wanted to think about. Logan would only do it in the day though, even though Buffy had been longing to come here at night. Night was always the time of day she felt most alive and the Sunnydale beach was too far away and too often involved fire-demon slaying.

The peace was shattered when someone whose appearance strongly suggested they belonged to a motorcycle gang stepped in front of their path.

“Watch where you’re going, dawg,” he said and shoved Logan backwards.

“Not now, Weevs,” Logan smirked. “Got my lady friend here.”

“Seems like she ain’t no lady if she’s hanging out with the likes of you,” said the person Buffy assumed was Weevil, based on the description and serious male pissing match.

“Don’t speak about her like that,” Logan said, his face furious.

“She knows the score but she gives it all up for you anyway. What’s that make her?” asked Weevil, glaring at Logan, not even looking at Buffy.

“Smart and able to make up her own mind. Leave her out of it,” Logan demanded.

“We’ll see.”

“And next time you decide to do a drive by on my car make sure that she’s not in it,” Logan said bitingly.

Weevil stepped back for a second before quickly jabbing a finger in Logan’s chest.

“Don’t be stupid, man. I don’t do things like that.”

“The damage to my car would say otherwise,” Logan returned.

“Just stay off our beach,” Weevil warned.

“You know I could buy it for so little?” Logan said smugly.

“Go ahead, waste your money Daddy left when he went to prison.”

“Funny how I’m vindicated of one murder to be indicted with another,” Logan said, raising an eyebrow.

“Must run in the family.”

Weevil glared hard at Logan and cast a disappointed glance at Buffy. Then he walked off. 

Buffy pursed her lips.

“Funny, it felt like I was right there the whole time, yet everyone kept talking for me. Or actually Veronica.”

Logan pulled out his cell phone.

“Excuse me.” He turned away slightly. “Hey, Dick. Yeah, what’s hanging? A little run in with our bald friend. No, alone. Something’s gotta go down. Yeah, that sounds good. No, I’ll meet you later. Still working on the Veronica thing. No, Dick, that I manage quite fine. Yeah, talk to you later.”

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Buffy asked when he hung up. 

He stared down at the petite blonde.

“Oh, it’s called a cell phone. See-”

“Shut up!” she said, completely nonplussed at how dumb he was being. “What is the matter with you? You complain about Veronica pushing you away and you’re pulling stuff like that?”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Logan said dismissively.

“All I know is that if you think she doesn’t want to be around you, well, maybe she has good reason,” said Buffy.

“What reason?”

“I don’t like my boyfriends breaking the law and hurting people. In fact, I usually have to kill them. What would make her any different?” asked Buffy.

“Her boyfriend isn’t an actual monster out trying to kill people,” Logan said, sounding sullen.

“Maybe not on the outside, but if you’re going to do something stupid like torch the community pool, yeah, I heard about that, then forget about keeping her as your girlfriend. She will run away, I promise you,” Buffy said as seriously as she knew how.

Logan looked down at the cell phone in his hand. Slowly, he brought it up to his head, hitting redial.

“Yeah, Dick. Cancel that stuff. It’s nothing, okay? Misunderstanding. No, it doesn’t help. Whatever, man, it’s my bag, just drop it. I’m not helping. You’re too lazy by yourself. Just relax. Fine, okay. I’ll see you later.”

He hung up. 

“That’s why she loves you,” Buffy said softly. 

“Oh, to be so sure.” He smiled grimly.

“You can be surer now,” Buffy said.

“Thanks,” he said softly. 

They drove home in silence.

***

Veronica shifted the phone to her other ear and sighed.

“Wallace, if I have to go through every single embarrassing thing that’s ever happened to the two of us again, I might as well sign up my boots right here. I’m so tired, Papa Bear.”

“Okay, it’s you,” he finally admitted.

“Thank you,” she said, exasperated.

She’d had to spend the first hour convincing him she hadn’t hired an actress to play the part of her on the phone and was having her dad play along.

“When are you coming home?” he asked. “This Robo-Veronica doesn’t hit the spot.”

“That’s sweet, but I would be nice to her if I were you,” said Veronica. “She’s a little scary from what I hear. Not my justice kinda scary, but physically hurting scary.”

“Just get home. I want snicker doodles, woman!”

They talked for a few more minutes and then Veronica hung up the phone. She’d already had the same conversation with Mac. She envied Buffy. When she called and told her friends she’d been body snatched, they all started researching. Not a single straitjacket joke had been made.

Veronica wandered to the stairs, keeping well out of sight of Joyce’s bedroom. She couldn’t even walk around the house freely. She plopped down on the middle step and leaned her head against the wall.

Patrol had been late the night before. Xander and Anya had joined them and, apart from the incessant bickering, they had been attacked by a larger number of vamps than she’d handled before. Spike had been beset and couldn’t help her as much so she was a bit sore today. Not that the Slayer healing thing didn’t have its perks. Xander had gone off the rail at Spike again about taking her out on patrol until Veronica pointed out that he’d brought his girlfriend along, the one without superpowers. Strangely enough, Anya had looked pleased to be included in the conversation.

But one thing they agreed on was that they wanted to stay off of this Glory’s radar, so they’d packed it in and gone home. 

“I hope you’re settling in well,” Tara’s soft voice came from the top of the stairs. 

She descended further and sat on the step above Veronica, who straightened up, turning to face her.

“Well, I know everyone’s names,” Veronica said wryly.

“I-If you don’t want to go on patrol, Spike will get it. He’s all grr, but the grr’s kinda sweet,” Tara admitted.

“I’m telling him you said that.” Veronica laughed.

“Anything I-I can help with?” Tara asked.

“No, it’s just I left a place filled with testosterone and grudges and suspicion and now here it is again. I was thinking I had to run away from it but I guess it’s everywhere,” Veronica said.

“I can understand,” Tara said gently. “S-Sometimes there’s a time to run, I did once. But then I tried to run again and it was the wrong time. I guess we just have to guess the right time.”

“You’re encouraging and cryptic all at once,” Veronica observed.

“Sorry, I’m not-not good at talking to people.” Tara ducked her dead.

“Oh, you are,” corrected Veronica. “A whole lot better than this bunch.”

“Well, they’re more vocal,” said Tara.

“Not always a good thing,” Veronica said.

“Perhaps. I-I just never know what to say, Tara said.”

“Well, you got tangled up with the right crew,” Veronica said, chuckling. “They’re all about knowing what to say. Logan’s like that, too. Always has to open his mouth.”

“T-They’re just trying to deal. It’s been a long road for them on the Hellmouth. I can’t really speak for Logan, but I’m sure there’s something he’s trying to evade, too. You’d know best. But here, the H-Hellmouth rules everything.”

“I might have been in less physical danger, but Neptune isn’t all roses and love. It’s the opposite.” Veronica sighed, thinking about how much home seemed like a Hellmouth, especially these days.

“You should tell me about it,” Tara encouraged. “I-I could use some different grist to grind my horror mill.”

“You got a week or two? That will cover just this last year.”

“Shoot.” Tara smiled.

Veronica leaned back against the wall and proceeded to spill her guts. Despite what she may have told Ms. James, she needed to talk and she might just have found someone who didn’t make her feel even more jaded when she did so.

***

“I don’t know about you two,” Logan said and threw down his pen with a huff, “but I’m about to lose interest. None of this makes any sense.”

“You’re right, Logan, but I’m going to keep trying.” Keith turned back to his computer with a long-suffering silence.

Logan grudgingly turned back to his work. He didn’t know how else to make Keith see that he really loved Veronica and wanted to get her back. He wasn’t exactly knowledgeable on parental authority and submission. He knew he had a bad habit of mouthing off to people who deserved his respect, but he wasn’t sure how to change that.

He had actually overheard some of Keith and Buffy’s conversation in the kitchen a couple of days before. It must have been a between sleep cycles thing because he’d fallen back asleep without ever fully waking up.

He’d been thinking about what Keith said about being the parent to Veronica as well as being close to her. He was beginning to realize he had always separated the two in his mind. To him you weren’t friends with someone in charge of you and it was hard to put parental beating in the same category as friendly banter. Mostly what he was becoming more aware of was how incredibly screwed up his life was and how confusing that made his future life choices. He just hoped Keith would see that and give him enough slack to pull his act together. Given how Buffy had had to stop him from making another stupid choice after encountering Weevil at the beach, he was guessing it would probably take a while.

“I think we’re going about this wrong,” Buffy finally said and announced that she had reached the ‘needing jelly donuts to function’ stage. 

“How’s that?” Keith looked up from his work.

“We’ve been looking for someone in Veronica’s past who’s connected to Ethan. Maybe we should look for someone in her past who’s connected to the occult or magic. We’re assuming these two were buddies, but they could have just been random acquaintances. Or strangers on a chance encounter.”

Keith shrugged and scratched his cheek.

“You might be on a better track. Because we’re sure not getting anywhere with the one we’re on.” 

Keith switched gears and started a new cross search.

They worked a while longer.

“This might be something,” Keith said finally. “I don’t know if it means anything but there was a time when the Kanes were in the same section of England as Ethan. Celeste was studying abroad.”

“And what was she studying?” Logan asked with interest, leaning over Keith’s shoulder.

“Ancient civilizations,” Keith answered.

“Seems hardly her M.O.”

“Celeste is a varied creature,” Keith said.

“Sounds like someone I want to meet,” Buffy said.

Veronica’s cell phone started to ring and Buffy ignored it. Logan looked pointedly at it and then her.

“It's probably Wallace or Mac or someone who thinks I'm Veronica,” Buffy said dismissively.

“The number’s coming from out of town,” Logan said after inspecting it. He answered.

“Logan?” asked a female voice.

“Not exactly in the flesh, but yeah,” he responded.

“This is Willow. Is Buffy around?”

***

“What is she so excited about?” Veronica whispered to Dawn. 

Willow had gathered them all and called Buffy to announce some huge happening. 

“I think she got some news in her email. Probably Riley with his huge mess of information.” 

Dawn rolled her eyes and Veronica got the distinct impression Dawn wasn’t too thrilled with the man either. He must have been quite interesting to create so many bad impressions.

“What’s the haps, Will? Do I get to come home or click my heels or what?” Veronica’s voice crackled over the speaker phone. 

Veronica reflected on how odd it was to know that someone else was using her voice for her.

“We just got Riley’s package, Buffy,” said Willow. “It had all of Ethan’s release information. Apparently, someone with a lot of money and government connections got a special release for him.”

“Could you trace the money trail?” Keith asked.

“No need to trace, it was all there in the report. It was someone named…” Willow shuffled some papers, “…Celeste Kane. I guess her husband’s a big media mogul.”

“Something like that,” Logan muttered, but Veronica could still hear it clearly. “In her off hours she likes to teach synchronized swimming and organize assassinations.”

“You guys know this woman?” Xander didn't sound that shocked; Veronica guessed that coincidences didn’t really happen in their lives.

“She’s definitely on my list,” Veronica spoke up. “She’s always hated me.”

“You’d think she would’ve backed off now that you’re not her step-daughter,” Logan said sarcastically. “Anyway, we just found out she went to school near this Ethan guy.”

“Oh,” said Willow, “then their connection makes sense; their hatred merged and here’s the result.”

“Yippee for us,” Buffy said flatly.


	8. Flat View of Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is by James Houston

There was a silence for a moment after Buffy spoke.

“We need to formulate our plan then,” Giles suggested. “Willow, now that we know who they are, can you break the spell?”

“No biggie,” Willow replied. “They just have to be in the same place. We can use the hair from both girls we already have and presto! your own comfortable body back.”

“Then we need to find this Ethan guy,” Keith pointed out.

“I shall be more than happy to find him,” Giles said grimly. 

Veronica was slightly startled by the apparent bloodlust in the stuffy, former librarian’s voice.

“Why don’t you let me find him?” suggested Keith. “It’s kinda my job.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Veronica said.

“As soon as you do, we can hunt him down together,” Giles said. “I insist on being a part of the Ethan gathering.”

“Certainly,” Keith agreed good-naturedly. 

“So what do we do about this Celeste character?” asked Xander.

“Duncan’s probably our best bet,” Logan mused. “Celeste probably wouldn’t agree to come anywhere Veronica and I are, even if Veronica will not actually be there. But if we can convince DK to bring her, it’ll be smooth sailing.”

“Why don’t you and Buffy work that end then,” Veronica suggested. “Get the witch and let’s burn her.”

There was an awkward silence which Anya broke with laughter.

“Oh, come on,” she said when everyone else was quiet. “You know she didn’t actually mean witches like actual witches like you. You’re just sensitive about that time you were almost burned at the stake. You should move on.”

“Thanks, Anya,” Willow said gingerly. “Always the great therapist.”

“You’re welcome.” Anya beamed. 

“Sorry,” Veronica said slowly. “Just an expression.”

“Of course,” Tara put in. “Don’t even think about it.”

“Okay, moving on,” Buffy said, sounding like she was stifling a giggle herself. “So, we’ve got details on Ethan and details on Celeste Kane. Willow’s working the spell mojo and we’ll reconvene when we’ve got something.”

“Someone learned a bit from America’s finest,” Spike snorted and left the room abruptly.

“Now he’s going to pout,” Dawn said into Veronica’s ear. “But Buffy really did sound like Riley a bit. She should know better.”

Veronica nodded without really understanding, but figured it wasn’t that important.

***

“You sure you’re gonna be okay?” Keith asked as he slipped on his jacket. 

Buffy nodded reassuringly.

“Promise I won’t burn the place down. Unless there are vampires.”

“In that case I won’t blame you.” 

He patted her shoulder and closed the door behind him, surprised by how reluctant he was to leave her behind. She’d grown on him the short time she’d been a guest in his home.

Keith had managed to locate Ethan Rayne. A buddy of his from the border had called him with a man fitting Ethan’s description. Keith had run it by Giles for confirmation and now Keith was meeting Giles outside of Neptune.

A much newer, red-er car than Keith would have imagined pulled up to the side of the road.

“Mr. Mars?” asked the man at the wheel. 

“Mr. Giles?” Keith returned.

“Yes, please do get in.”

“Thank you. Call me Keith.”

“Rupert.”

They drove in semi-awkward silence for a little while.

“So, how long have you been a…Watcher, is it?” Keith asked.

“Almost all my life, I’m afraid. You might say it runs in the family,” Giles replied.

“How long have you been in California?” Keith continued easily.

“On my fifth year actually. I was assigned to Buffy when she moved to Sunnydale so I acquired a position as school librarian. I became doubly unemployed my third year here and have since opened up a magic shop.”

“Any money in that?” Keith asked, genuinely curious.

“Enough to get by,” Giles said wryly.

“I hope Veronica hasn’t been any trouble.”

“No, she’s a nice girl,” Giles said. “She’s adjusting very well to this new stress.”

“She’s used to stress, I’m afraid,” said Keith.

“Yes, being around the Hellmouth these last few years has taught me a lot about the resiliency of the younger generation.”

“Buffy’s quite tough,” Keith commented.

“Yes, she’s endured far more than I’d ever wanted her put through.”

“She seems to look up to you,” Keith observed 

Giles was silent a moment.

“Yes, when she’s not doing whatever she wants.” He laughed slightly.

“Well, if she’s anything like my Veronica, she does what she thinks is best cause she’s capable, but inside she needs someone to tell her she’s right or wrong.”

“That’s an interesting way of looking at it,” Giles said.

“I’ve only known Buffy a short time, but she’s obviously dealing with a lot.”

“More than I thought possible,” Giles said sadly.

“I’m sure she’s glad you’re on her side then since she doesn’t have her father around,” Keith dared to say.

“Considering how many times I’ve failed her I’m not sure that’s true.” Giles appeared to concentrate very hard on checking his mirrors.

“I’m not trying to hit a personal nerve,” Keith said and looked out the window for a moment. “Is it just me or did it get awkward in here? But I know she loves you. I’d ride with that.”

“Thank you.” Giles smiled faintly.

“No sweat. Hey, turn in here.”

Giles made the turn and Keith snuck them into the back of the border station.

“Hey, Keith,” said the guard behind the desk.

“Brad, long time no see.”

“Sure is, man, bail jumping season is the only time we see you,” said Brad, grinning.

“Gotta make a living somehow,” Keith said disarmingly.

“I hear you. So, is this the guy you want?”

Brad led the way to a holding cell where Giles looked very satisfied to see a man Keith presumed must be Ethan Rayne leaning moodily against the bars.

“Either I’m following you or you’re following me, Ripper,” he said.

“Oh, I’m following you,” Giles said grimly. “But you won’t be getting away this time.”

“Heaven forbid a scoundrel like me be tossed away to the government or anything vile like that,” Ethan said sarcastically.

“Thanks for everything, Brad,” Keith said as Brad unlocked the door and handed Ethan over to a ready Giles.

“We’ll see ya again,” Brad said. “Love to Veronica.”

Keith and Giles discreetly walked Ethan to the back of the car and put him in before driving away.

“Making friends in high places?” Ethan questioned Giles.

“You know who he is, Ethan. You know why we want you. You’re going to make sure Buffy is put back in her body or you’ll wish you were still in the government’s possession.” Giles glared so savagely Ethan flinched.

Keith hid a smile. Giles was doing all right in the parenting arena.

*** 

“A word of caution,” Logan said as he and Buffy left the Xterra. “Duncan and Veronica go way back. All the way back to firsts-ever-back. I’m not sure he ever got over it.”

“Never got over you cutting in?” guessed Buffy.

“Never got over the whole half-sister, incestuous storm cloud that hovered over his head.” Buffy stared for a second. “Not to mention the murder of his actual sister by my daddy dearest. So yeah, I did have to give my best friend charm back.”

“I’m sorry,” she said sincerely.

“Nothing to do with you. Just thought you should know this could be a - what would you call it? - hostile situation.”

“Consider me warned.”

Logan rapped smartly on the door and stepped back when Duncan opened it.

“Hey, man. We need to talk,” Logan said and Buffy could tell Logan really didn’t want to be here.

“What do you want?” Duncan didn’t move so that they could enter.

“Just make up already,” Buffy said sharply. “It’s not Logan’s fault about anything. It’s probably not yours either. We need to talk to you like a grown up now.”

Duncan’s face hardened even further but he let them come in.

“What’s it about? What favor do you need, Veronica?” Duncan asked wearily.

“I need to talk to your mother,” Buffy said bluntly.

“Why? That won’t exactly end in tea and biscuits,” said Duncan.

“Yeah, they hate each other all right,” Logan put in. “But it’s really important. Can you get her to meet us somewhere?”

“She won’t come if she knows it’s you two,” Duncan replied.

“Which means she doesn’t have to know,” Logan said.

“You want me to lie to my mother for you?”

“Let me think. Yes,” said Logan exaggerating the s.

“Give me a reason,” said Duncan sharply.

Logan stopped and visibly calmed.

“Listen, dude, I’m sorry about everything. Can’t we just go back to the way things were?”

“Might be difficult since your dad murdered my sister.” 

Logan hesitated.

“I hate him, too, you know.”

Duncan’s face softened slightly. 

Buffy tried the nice approach.

“Duncan, we all regret something. Please just let me talk to Celeste without her knowing it’s about me. I promise it will all make sense later.”

“I know better than to push for an explanation.” Duncan sighed. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

Buffy gave him the information and promised to call him and then they left.

“You okay?” she asked when they were outside.

“Like being back at Nam,” Logan quipped.

“I think he heard you if it’s any consolation.”

“Slightly. Now, how about food before detective-ing?”

“I could eat,” Buffy said, indulging his change in conversation.

***

“They’re back,” Dawn flung in the door on her way downstairs. 

Veronica ceased her inspection of Buffy’s closet and followed. Three men had just entered. Giles was leading a bound man and Keith followed behind. Veronica flung her arms around her father.

“Hey, honey. I’m guessing you’re mine anyway. I don’t think anyone else would be hugging me like that.”

“It’s me. I’m so glad to see you,” Veronica admitted.

“Me too. It’s not the same without you and your attitude,” Keith said.

“My attitude missed you.”

He kissed the top of her head and they went into the front room with the others.

“The other girl whose life you are invading,” Giles introduced Veronica to Ethan who had been put on the couch and handcuffed to the window ledge.

“Gee, I’m glad to meet you,” Veronica said and sat down on the coffee table to look him in the eye. “You know Celeste?”

“We had a brief acquaintance. I think she was bored one day at university and wandered into my ‘extra-curricular’ study group.”

“So, you taught her witchcraft?” Veronica asked.

“Not exactly. She wasn’t keen on the idea of learning herself. I just think she thought it would prove useful. She was young and intoxicating in a way.”

“Color me gagging,” Veronica muttered. “So she came to you with this idea?”

“Well, the idea was mine actually. One of my more brilliant ideas if I do say so.” Ethan subsided with his self praise as Giles looked harshly at him. “But she was the initial brains of the operation.”

“Why? Why would she do this to me?” Veronica demanded.

“She asked for my help and in exchange I got out of prison. We were never best mates and with what I was getting you can imagine I didn’t spend time chatting about the morals or reasons.”

“Did she tell you why?”

“I don’t think she likes you very much. Something about you being the ruination of everyone she loves, the product of a despicable line, and so on. You really don’t want the details,” Ethan said.

“She just can’t stand me.” Veronica sat back and processed. Celeste had always hated her. But to turn to the black arts, surely there had to be a concrete reason. Apparently not. “I haven’t even talked to her since Aaron was arrested.”

“Don’t think about it, kiddo,” Keith said and sat down beside her. “Celeste hasn’t been thinking right since she met our family.”

“Sounds stupid to me,” Xander snorted. “Hating someone just because of who they are, who they came from.”

Veronica had to smile inwardly, wondering if he could recognize his hypocrisy. She glanced at him and saw the realization start to dawn in his eyes. But before he could deny or accept it, the front door burst open and Spike ran into the room, dripping blood.

Dawn ran to get the first aid kit.

“Spike! What happened?” she demanded.

“Glory,” he burst out, bending over and bracing himself on his knees.

“Get into the kitchen,” Tara commanded. “You’re getting blood everywhere. We’ll patch you up. Dawnie, open the kit for me.”

“Is Glory coming?” Dawn whispered in fright. 

Spike shook his head.

“No, Bit, you’re safe for the moment.”

Veronica and Keith backed up and let the Scoobies do their work. Anya began to rinse out the blood covered cloths that Tara handed her. Veronica watched with great interest as Willow somehow made the blood on the carpet vanish.

“Spike, tell us exactly what occurred,” Giles asked.

“Was patrolling. Surrounded by all those scabby whatsits, Glory’s demons. They talked about me being friendly with the Slayer. Decided to take me to see Her Skankiness. I fought them off, and ran back here. I wasn’t followed. I see you got the wanker back and that’s good because we need the Slayer back here bloody quick.”

“I agree,” Giles said slowly. “I will call her now.”

***

Logan cursed that he hadn’t been more careful, but he and Buffy had been focusing on their food and not the time and the motorcycles drawing up to surround the car were not a good thing.

“Still think I shouldn’t take care of these yahoos?” he queried sarcastically.

“I didn’t say you weren’t supposed to defend yourself. I said don’t take unnecessary revenge,” Buffy clarified.

“Well, forgive me if my defending myself tonight looks like revenge because this is getting old,” Logan said wearily.

“We could take them,” Buffy agreed. “Even with our limited abilities.”

“I’m still running on full charge,” he pointed out. “It’s you who’s all weak.” He brought his cell phone up to his ear. “Yeah, I’m on the corner of Main and Hofford. There are PCHers. You’re on your way? Thanks.”

He hung up the cell phone and unbuckled his seat belt. Buffy followed his motions, but before they could do anything sirens started to sound and the gang members drove away at full speed.

“You’re lucky we were only around the corner,” Sacks said as he got out of his car and walked over to Logan’s Xterra.

“Thanks awfully,” Logan said sweetly. 

Sacks nodded mildly and went back to his car. Logan rolled up his window and turned to Buffy.

“Shall we?”

“We shall,” she said.

Logan’s cell phone rang and he glanced at the caller id before tossing it to Buffy.

“Looks like it’s someone for you.”

“Hello? Hi. What? Okay, we’ll be waiting. Hurry, Giles.” She clicked off the cell. “They found Ethan. They’re bringing him.”

“Excellent,” said Logan, starting the car.

“By the way, I think she would have approved,” Buffy said. 

He didn’t say anything but his lips turned up.


	9. Free From Much Entanglements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is by John Woolman

“It’s really weird hearing my voice come over the phone when I know I didn’t say anything,” said Veronica.

“Me too,” Buffy agreed. “But I thought we should talk a little bit, since we’re all swapped and all.”

“I agree. I gotta admit there are some things I won’t be happy to give up. This Slayer stuff, it would make late night stakeouts a breeze.”

Buffy laughed.

“Well, I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself. Sorry, there’s not much I can do on the helping you with that. Other than dying and that rides on the whole 'you being the next Slayer' thing.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t shoot for that,” Veronica agreed. “They really need you here to deal with this Glory person.”

“Yeah, I need to protect Dawn,” said Buffy.

“She really looks up to you,” said Veronica.

“Ah, she was programmed that way,” Buffy said lightly.

“I guess family’s like that.”

“No,” Buffy argued, “she really was programmed that way. But that’s a story for another time. And it’s not like I won’t be glad to get away from high school. Yours is almost as bad as mine was. Less monsters, more pricks.”

“It’s the Neptune way,” Veronica laughed. “But I’m not usually in bodily danger, so I might just take it.”

“Maybe this whole thing can give us some perspective,” offered Buffy.

“I guess so. Just don’t tell Ethan that. He’s downstairs gloating about our little predicament.”

“Tell Giles he has my permission to hit him,” said Buffy.

“I don’t think he waited for the go ahead, but I will.”

“Listen, Veronica, thanks for everything. I know it must have been really hard to fit into my world.”

“Well, mine’s no cake walk,” Veronica replied. “Or a different cake walk and variety does us all some good.”

“Makes sense. And I really like your clothes. Some good shopping sense going on in that PI brain of yours,” complimented Buffy.

“I wouldn’t have thought a Slayer would have as much time to shop as you obviously do because the wardrobe I will miss,” Veronica returned the compliment.

“Advantage of a night gig.”

“Ah.” Silence reigned for a moment before Veronica continued. “Well, they’re on their way, so hopefully you’ll be back here soon.”

“I’ll talk to you later. No matter what happens,” Buffy promised.

“Cool.”

They each hung up the phone and waited for the change.

***

“Tell me again why the civilians are here,” Logan requested as they made their way onto the beach. 

Buffy rolled her eyes and walked faster to stay in step with Wallace and Mac. It seemed to make Logan feel good to be her chief helper, but she wasn’t going to deny Wallace and Mac a chance to see their friend restored to them. It might help them become totally convinced for another thing.

“You’re a civilian, too,” retorted Wallace.

“Duncan’s not here yet.” Mac stopped at the meeting place.

“That’s good, maybe,” Buffy pondered. “I don’t know what Celeste will do when she sees us.”

“Cast some black magic?” Logan suggested and plopped down on the blanket he’d spread in the sand. 

The other three sat down to wait with him.

“We are supposed to look like we’re having fun,” Wallace reminded them when everyone kept looking around tensely.

“Right, fun. A demonstration would be nice,” Logan urged sarcastically. 

“Meeting at night might make Celeste more likely to guess something is up,” Mac said quietly.

“But Spike can only meet on the beach at night,” Buffy answered. “And it’s less crowded. If Willow has to do magic fast, we do not want anyone caught in the cross fire.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Mac grinned, but it was clear she was slightly anxious.

“What, no blood and tea? Whatever will the Watcher do?”

“Spike!” Buffy jumped up and saw the vampire and Willow coming toward them. 

Keith and Giles were surreptitiously bringing Ethan along behind.

“In the undead flesh,” he replied, grinning.

Buffy ran to meet them and stopped awkwardly at Spike, wondering at her sudden urge to greet him with a hug. She tried to smile instead and then hugged Willow fiercely.

“Ethan, you’re gonna wish you were still in Area 51 somewhere when I’m done with you,” Buffy said after she’d hugged her friends. 

It felt really good to see familiar faces.

“Ripper here has seen to that,” Ethan assured her.

“Shut it,” Spike snapped. He held up his hand. “Listen. We got company.”

“Where are you taking me, sweetie?” Celeste’s voice wandered over the dunes. “You know I don’t like to get my feet wet! Your father is going to be wondering where we are.” 

“It’s okay, Mom. Just a little further,” Duncan’s voice answered her.

“Flashlights,” Buffy whispered. 

Wallace and Mac held up the heavy duty camping equipment Mac had picked out and clicked them on. They landed on a shocked Celeste and startled Duncan. Celeste’s eyes ran over the group and widened when they spotted Ethan. She turned to leave and would have run in the opposite direction. Duncan blinked in surprise as a black and white blur shot past him and Spike hauled Celeste back to the group probably more gently than he would have had the chip been gone.

“Howdy, Celeste.” Buffy walked forward. “I’m guessing you know I’m not Veronica, but as her current representative, she’s not too pleased with you. Nor am I.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Celeste protested. “Duncan, what have you done?”

“It’s always my fault, huh, mom?” Duncan said in a surly tone. “I killed Lilly, I did it all.” 

Duncan looked nervously from Veronica’s body to his mother held by the man with deformed features. It clearly took everything within him not to run away himself.

Ethan started to edge out of the group but Giles gripped him sharply, hitting him with his other hand. Ethan groaned and bent over double, but didn’t try to run again. Giles' lips wore a small smirk of satisfaction.

“Will, you ready to be Spell-girl?” asked Buffy.

“I’m ready for you to be back,” Willow said. 

“Join the bloody club,” mumbled Spike.

Willow stepped into the middle of the group and drew a circle in the sand. She had Buffy stand in the center of it, holding Veronica’s hair. Ethan and Celeste were made to clasp hands around Buffy, standing just outside the circle. Willow began to mumble in Latin.

“Buffy, my part is to undo the binding they’ve put on the spell. When I’m done, you take the Katra device. You know how to use it, just like with Faith, except without the Veronica actually being here part.”

“Do your thing,” Buffy said.

Sweat started to gather on Ethan and Celeste’s foreheads and Giles and Spike gathered tighter grips as they began to struggle.

“Take hold their spirits. Gather them to their home. Cast out the mis-fitted souls. No more may they roam. Let the castor’s hold be broken. Let the bond and barrier break. Be gone, Chaos, be gone hate.” 

Willow’s eyes flashed and Ethan and Celeste’s joined hands burned black and then faded to normal. They fell back, panting. Willow nodded to Buffy. She clasped Veronica’s hair tightly and there was a red flash and she fell to the sand.

***

Spike caught Buffy, letting Celeste unceremoniously slump to the ground, and then winced as the chip apparently kicked in.

“Luv? Private Eye?” he asked.

“Spike?” Veronica’s form stirred and Logan stepped toward it in concern.

“It’s me. But which are you, pet?” Spike asked.

“Well, there’s sand. I’m guessing that means I’m home?”

“Veronica!” Keith exclaimed and strode forward. 

Spike stepped away and let them reunite. Logan hung back, but when she’d finished getting fawned over by her father, he grabbed Veronica and kissed her hard.

“I have been deprived for a while, you know,” he whispered in her ear before clutching her to his chest.

“My boyfriend, the pig,” she mumbled as she hugged him back.

“It worked.” Giles heaved a sigh of relief. 

Willow joined him. Veronica smiled at them in thanks. They hadn’t been one hundred percent sure about the first spell and it was obviously good they'd spent the time needed on it to get it right.

“Call Sunnydale. See if the Slayer’s all right,” said Spike.

Giles turned to Logan.

“Perhaps I could use that contraption of yours.”

“Don’t sweat it, big guy,” said Logan. 

Logan handed it over, keeping one arm around Veronica’s waist. Her other side was enveloped by her father, but she still managed to squat down in front of Celeste.

“Why?” she asked simply and calmly.

“Why not?” Celeste spat out. “You’ve been a thorn in my side since you were born. It doesn’t matter that you’re not his child, the fact that nobody could tell for so long is bad enough.” 

“I am not to blame for my mother’s sin,” Veronica said sternly.

“You did plenty of other things to my family. My children-” Celeste began. 

“Duncan is fine. And I had nothing to do with Lilly’s death,” said Veronica sadly.

“You corrupted her.” Celeste looked away. “You made everything wrong in my life. One of Jake’s friends in the government let me know about Ethan Rayne. It all fit well from there until you decided to play magic detective.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way. I’m not going to forget what happened here,” Veronica said, standing up and looking down on Celeste.

“I will,” Celeste said contemptuously.

“No, you won’t. You’re going to remember how I beat you…again. If you try anything like this again, you’ll be begging me for jail time,” said Veronica, sounding completely in control.

Celeste looked slightly shaken, but more haughty than anything else. She struggled to her feet and glanced at the shell shocked Duncan.

“If you’d care to drive me home?” she demanded. 

Duncan just looked at her and numbly made his way toward the parking lot. Celeste followed, brushing sand off her clothes. Veronica watched them go. There really wasn’t any way for her to press charges against Celeste, without appearing crazy. Probably the way she’d planned it.

“We need to talk to him later,” Logan whispered in Veronica’s ear. 

She nodded and turned her attention to the rest of the group. It was weird to see everyone through her own eyes.

“Hey.”

***

“Veronica! Veronica! Buffy?” came Dawn’s hopeful voice.

Buffy stirred at the incessant poking.

“Dawn, I’m trying to sleep. Go bug mom.”

“Buffy! It’s you. You’re back!” 

Dawn grabbed Buffy in a huge hug and Buffy sat up. She was on her own floor. It looked like heaven.

“Dawnie!” She returned the hug with force. 

“Ow!”

“Sorry.” She pulled back. “Slayer strength returns. I missed you and your whining.”

“I missed you and your nagging,” Dawn said.

“I’m not going to go anywhere again if I can help it.” Buffy took hold of her sister’s hand. “I promise.”

Buffy got up and pulled Dawn up with her. She knew exactly where she wanted to go. Just down the hall. She pushed the door open gently and tiptoed in. Dawn leaned on the doorjamb behind her.

“Buffy, you’re home!” exclaimed Joyce. “Did you avert the apocalypse in Cleveland, honey?” 

Buffy was slightly confused until she figured out that was the cunning explanation for her absence over the last couple of weeks.

“Averted and fully stopped.” She sat down on the edge of the bed and hugged her mother tightly. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too, sweetheart. I like having both my girls home.” 

Dawn entered the room and stood by the head of the bed, holding Joyce’s hand. The phone rang, most likely Giles or Willow. Buffy smiled. She was glad to be home.


	10. A Thing of Our Own Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is by Lancelot Andrews

Veronica stood next to Spike’s car and watched them fit Ethan into the back seat. She didn’t know what they were going to do with him, but she didn’t really care. Her friends all waited by their cars for her to say goodbye to the people she’d been staying with for the past few weeks.

“Thanks a lot. I’m really grateful to be returned to my own body and all,” she said, shrugging her shoulders awkwardly.

“You were a real trooper,” Willow said fondly. “Come see us anytime, you know. We get bored of each other real quick.”

“I don’t think you have time to get bored,” Veronica remarked. 

She could say it with confidence thinking of the different number of vampires, demons, spells, and other odd things she’d encountered in the short time she’d been in Sunnydale.

“Well, bored might be the wrong word,” Willow agreed. “But come and see us anyway.” She gave Veronica a hug and stepped back.

“Yes, please visit,” Giles agreed. “I’m sure Buffy would be glad for a chance to become more acquainted with you. I know I would.”

“Thanks, Giles. Keep these crazy kids in line,” she said.

“Of course.” He smiled and got into the back seat with Ethan, keeping a watchful eye on him. 

Willow hopped into the front seat and only Spike was left outside. He smirked at Veronica.

“The one who’s gotta be kept in line is Scottie over there, Private Eye. Boy’s got a hunger in his eyes.”

“Mind your own beeswax,” Veronica teased. “You got a girl at home to worry about.”

“Maybe.” Spike was obviously not as convinced. “Anyways, you keep practicing those moves, pet. They may not come as easy in your own bod, but they’ll help you out somewhere along the road. I can come teach you more perhaps.”

“I’m sure Logan will insist on being in the room. My dad, too,” Veronica said wryly.

Spike shook his head.

“Take it from someone a little bit older than you. And by a little, I mean at least one hundred and fifty years, appreciate it, ducks. Goes by too bloody quick.”

“You are going soft, I do declare,” Veronica said, going southern.

“Watch it or I’ll have to do something violent,” he warned her. “Keep in touch there, yeah?”

“You too.”

Spike got into the car and Veronica grinned as the sound of the Clash came hurtling out of the old car’s speakers, causing Giles to exclaim loudly. They sped out of the parking lot and she joined the people she’d been missing.

“So, like, magic’s real. Weird, huh?” was her opener.

“Uh, you have no idea,” Wallace said. 

He and Mac had been on the fringe of this whole affair and now that the whole thing had been proven to them irrevocably, they seemed a little shell shocked.

“You guys rock,” Veronica told the two of them. “You knew I wasn’t me. I think I’m going to take a card from the Slayer Handbook and keep you around as helpmates.”

“How about friends, dorkwad?” Mac suggested mildly and started to get into Wallace’s car. 

Veronica stopped and hugged her and then hugged Wallace.

“You guys wanna come over tomorrow? I got stories, like, up the kazoo,” she said.

“Sounds fun. Though I got more questions up my kazoo than anything else,” Wallace answered. 

Veronica smiled. She was glad to be home. Wallace and Mac left and the other three got into Logan’s Xterra and he took the Mars family home.

“You wanna come in for a minute?” she asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt and Keith waited by the doorway.

“Want is definitely a word I’d use,” Logan said, then cast a quick glance outside the car, “but I think you and your dad could use some quality time. I do claim you before Wallace and Mac, however.”

“Sounds like a plan,” she agreed and kissed him firmly before getting out of the car. “I missed you.”

He smiled at her and gave a four fingered wave to Keith. She closed the door and he watched them walk into their complex.

“I missed you more,” she saw him mouth when she turned to smile at him and he waved again before driving off.

Veronica fell onto the couch as she and her dad entered their apartment.

“Now feed me like a good parental,” she demanded. “I missed the Mars family staples of frozen food extravaganzas while Tara was busy cooking me that horrid, home cooked, from scratch, actual food stuff.”

“Veronica,” Keith said as he plopped down on the couch beside her, “if you ever mess with black magic again, you’re grounded until the age of thirty-five.”

“Pardone?” she said indignantly. “Like I messed with something I would have scoffed at the existence of.”

“I know, kiddo,” he returned, putting his hand on her hair. “Just don’t disappear, for any reason, any reason at all. I’m no good without you here, bossing me around, undermining my orders, folding my socks.”

“Well, it’s not like you know how,” Veronica retorted. She gripped Keith’s hand tightly. “I’m not going anywhere. I didn’t like being gone, without you, or my own body.”

“Wanna get a shower? I promise Buffy showered regularly, but there is hot water,” Keith offered.

“I would like to get acquainted with myself again.” Veronica jumped up and headed toward her room. “I expect food when I get out.” Her voice floated back to Keith. “Ah, room, room of my own.” It got louder. “I totally expect a pony for my ‘welcome back to your body’ present.”

***

Buffy straightened up from her mother’s bed. Joyce had fallen asleep and Buffy was anxious to see her friends. Letting Dawn sleep as well, she rose and headed downstairs.

“So this is what you spend your time doing when I’m not here?” she laughingly questioned of Tara, Anya, and Xander, who sat on the couch, not even speaking.

“Buffy!” Xander cried and jumped to his feet, giving her a huge hug. 

She returned it gladly and hugged Anya and Tara who stood up to greet her.

“We were meditating,” Anya explained. “Tara explains it as very useful, but I don’t think Xander quite got the hang of it.”

“It’s the whole emptying your mind part,” he explained. “Either I’m already empty or there’s no room to get to the exit sign.”

“Fill me in on everything,” Buffy demanded and they sat down again. 

But there was speaking this time, much speech and laughter. Buffy remember how much she loved her life, even the parts that irritated the life out of her, like Dawn and sometimes Anya. They talked for a long time. It almost felt like a post-apocalypse party, except there hadn’t been an apocalypse. Some of their important members were missing as well. 

They showed up as the night wore out, sans Ethan.

“What’d you do with him?” Buffy asked, disappointed. 

She’d wanted to kick his ass or at least stop him from running away.

“I have some friends from home who are managing him,” Giles assured her. “They are not like the Initiative who just lock up the dangerous. These people will try and rehabilitate him.”

“That’s sucky,” Buffy muttered. 

But she received Giles’ and Willow’s hugs with grace. Spike hung in the background, as if not really hoping to be noticed.

“Come join the party,” Buffy said and the late comers joined them. Spike turned, probably to check on Dawn and then go, but Buffy stopped him. “Spike, sit down. You were a part of this, too.”

“Yeah, yeah, guess I was,” Spike said, clearly surprised. 

To everyone's surprise, Xander made room for him, albeit reluctantly. 

Buffy was shocked at his reception with the Scoobies. Veronica’s stay must have made an impact because Willow even remembered to warm him up a cup of blood when she went in to get refreshments. She could see that he had a long way to go before really being accepted, but she thought there might at least be a chance. Spike actually looked confused about the whole thing. She could guess at what he was thinking. He probably didn't even know if that was what he wanted. Vampires were confusing no matter if they had souls or chips or anything else.

“They’re asleep,” Buffy whispered as Willow finally nodded off, her face covered by a wave of red hair as gravity forced it toward the floor. 

Spike smiled.

“Typical humans. Get out of it when the best time’s around.”

“You know,” Buffy began, “I’m pretty anxious to give this body a test run. I need to get used to it again. You feel up to a little patrolling?”

“Always up for violence,” he reminded her and rose. 

“Probably why we work so well together,” she commented idly. 

She left a note, wanting to reassure anyone who suddenly woke up that she was okay.

They headed toward the Restfield Cemetery. Spike seemed to know without asking exactly where she wanted to go and what she wanted to do. It was exhilarating to be back in what was a perfect partnership whether she’d ever been willing to admit it or not. 

They didn’t talk. Buffy had never realized how much she appreciated the way that though there were times when she couldn’t get Spike to shut up, in the times it counted, he wouldn’t say a word to her.

“Thanks,” she said as they rested against a mausoleum for a moment. “Thank you for looking out for everyone while I was gone.”

“Yeah, no sweat, not much else to do,” he said, shrugging.

“Don’t make it like it was nothing,” she said, determined to do this right. “I know how hard it is to go against your instincts. And it’s not the chip. The chip doesn’t make you do that.”

“You’re making me sound all soft, Slayer,” Spike complained. “My rep doesn’t need that.”

“But maybe you do. Maybe you need to know you can be that. That others believe you can be,” she added softly.

“What are you blithering about? You and your lot, for all your knowing me, don’t know half of what I know,” Spike said, side-eying her.

“Doesn’t matter,” Buffy said flippantly.

“How the hell does it not?” he asked.

Buffy sat down on the ground. She was wondering where her new found patience was coming from. The pre-Veronica-ized Buffy would have punched him in the nose and gone home. Maybe being around Logan had helped her realize all men were annoying and not just Spike. She wasn’t quite sure.

“Spike, listen to me. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking.”

“Well, me too. I do think sometimes. Don’t always go in cock-eyed, no plan, change the plan-” Spike broke off mid-sentence as Buffy stood up and kissed him firmly on the mouth. 

She smiled slightly as she pulled back and his absolutely stunned face stared back at her.

“You wanna know what that was for?” she asked.

“Slightly, yeah. Be nice,” he said, sounding dazed.

“For being different than when we met. You have changed whether you or I want to admit it. That proves something to me that I didn’t think was possible.”

“What’s that, luv?” he asked.

“Vampires have feelings, too,” she answered.

“Bloody elementary epiphany that one,” Spike muttered. “Can I kiss you back?”

“You got a reason?” she asked.

“Do I need one?” he countered.

“Yeah. No horny vampire kisses unless there’s something behind it,” she said.

“I love you.” 

It came out fast and forced, but Buffy didn’t mind.

“I’m not saying I love you,” she said softly. “But I want to start. I want someone in my life who cares about me. I don’t want to feel alone. I’m not just picking you because you’re the only one who’s there. It’s because you chose to be there.”

Spike’s face went through several different expressions before it settled into wonder.

“Then you’re saying…?”

“You and me, saving the world, together,” said Buffy.

“Done.” Spike wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her toward him and his lips met hers, sealing their promise. “How the whelp is going to take it!” Spike exalted when he finally pulled away. 

Buffy swatted his arm.

“You’ll be nice and I’ll be firm and he’ll get over it. Now kiss me.”

Spike complied. She had a feeling he would be doing a lot of that.

***

“The beach, huh? Guess it’s better than a cemetery,” Logan said.

“Cemeteries are actually kinda fun,” Veronica admitted. “Morbid maybe, but truthful nonetheless.”

“Seeing as how I wasn’t the Slayer for the past few weeks I’ll let you handle the decision making on this one,” Logan said.

Veronica slipped her hand into Logan’s and they made their way down to the waterfront.

“So, tell me about how things have been around here,” she began. “How many girls did you have to say no to?”

“Oh, you know, like five,” he said. “But I was too busy fending off Weevil’s advances to worry about the girls much.” 

He felt her automatically stiffen and wished he’d kept his mouth shut. Here was the part where the glitter of their reunion was washed away by the tide of awkwardness surrounding Neptune and his place in it.

“So, what happened?” she asked.

“Nothing,” Logan said. “Buffy and I fought them off. Girl can move well for not having her powers.”

“That’s it? Nothing else? No fires or property buying?” 

Logan stopped and looked Veronica in the eye.

“No.” He sat down on the beach. She sighed and sat down next to him. “I promise I was an exemplary citizen while you were gone.”

“That’s good,” she said carefully.

“But surprising, right?” he said, not looking at her. “I mean, you figured without you here to guard dog me, I’d self-implode or something. Might have even hoped I’d do it while you weren’t here to feel guilty.”

“That’s not fair,” she said quietly.

“Isn’t it?” He turned to look at her. “I mean, I’m innocent here, Veronica, but I gotta play nice. Someone does something to you and revenge is to be expected. But not for Logan. No, when he does it, it’s dangerous and not something you should be expected to put up with.”

Veronica paused and really seemed to think about that for a moment. It apparently hadn’t really occurred to her that way before.

“Revenge is one thing,” she said finally. “Bringing a town down is another.”

“The town is bringing itself down and there’s nothing I can do about it,” he argued.

“Apparently you started to try. My dad told me that you called the cops last time instead of trying to do something to get even. I’m glad.”

“You all impressed at my virtues now?” he asked, but his tone was neither flirty, nor sincere.

“Don’t be like that. Don’t play the martyr,” she said.

“Guess I do have past sins to make up for,” he said.

“You know I was thinking about breaking up with you.” 

“Oh.” Logan stayed very still.

“But then I got some new perspective,” Veronica continued.

“Care to let me in on the info?” he asked. 

Veronica nodded and turned to face him.

“You have a say in this. I kept thinking about how I was going to deal with the problem of you and your toadies. Funny how it never occurred to me to just come to you and ask you to stop or tell you how I felt about it.”

“Not funny. Veronica,” he said like it was obvious.

“Yeah. So, I decided to be un-Veronica. Here I am, being un-Veronica. Logan, I don’t want you to go after Weevil or the PCHers. I want you to try and move on. It scares me that you’re going to go down a path I can’t follow, that you’ll get hurt, that someone else will get hurt. I don’t think it will lead to anything good. I can’t be a part of it.”

“Was that so hard?” he queried.

“Yeah, so don’t make light of it. What do you say?” she asked, ducking her head.

“Hmmm.” Logan blew out a big breath. “You know, my life has never been easy but I’ve never had anyone to go to about it. I got used to dealing with it on my own. I don’t always have the best ideas on that front. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” He ducked his head. “Buffy told me I was pushing you away with my misbehavior. I think she was right, but I gotta say, you never let me get close enough to trust you with my inner problems. If you can’t trust me, I can’t trust you; then I get blamed and have my heart broken and wind up wasted with some floozy you’ll feel irrationally jealous of and yell at me for even though you broke up with me.”

“Whoa,” said Veronica. “No one’s broken up and that’s quite a tale you’re concocting there, partner.”

“Probably accurate though,” he said in a defeated tone.

“Not today.” She leaned her head on his shoulder. “Today I want to trust you. Today I want you to move on. Today I love you.”

“And tomorrow?” he asked.

“The same.” 

Logan lifted her head and kissed her slowly. She returned his gesture.

“This isn’t a snap decision, Mars. Can’t just make the past go away,” he cautioned.

“But we can work on it. You can work, right? I mean, you’ve never had to, and according to Spike you’re fundamentally different, but-” 

Logan pushed her and she fell back, laughing.

“Never met a girl who could drive me so batty,” he said.

“Never met such a jackass guy,” she replied.

“Whom you apparently love,” he coaxed.

“I get loved back. Works out,” she replied.

He took her hand and pulled her up and they continued their walk on the beach.

“Before I gotta share you, let’s get all that reunion stuff out of the way,” he said.

“It’s not over yet you know, Logan. Neptune’s still a powder keg.”

“Then I’m glad to be dating a savvy, sassy detective who will keep me safe,” he said, squeezing her hand.

“Hey, I’m the clean up, not the prevention crew,” she replied.

“You’ll work it out,” he assured her.

“I will, for you, just as a favor. Now catch me.” 

Veronica took off running and Logan let her get a head start. She would get wet and tossed into the ocean soon enough.

***

Buffy picked up the phone and dialed a number she’d memorized over the past couple of weeks. To her surprise it was not Veronica or Keith who answered the phone but another person she’d come to know well.

“Mars residence, obligatory boyfriend speaking.”

“Logan Echolls, do not answer your girlfriend’s phone like that,” Buffy said, trying not to laugh.

“Could this be the infamous Buffy Summers, defender of the innocent calling?” Logan asked.

“Speaking,” said Buffy.

“Well, I thought you’d forget all about little old us,” said Logan. “How’s tricks, Slayer?”

“They’re well,” said Buffy. “Better now that I don’t have to deal with your sorry ass.”

“Hey, my ass may be many things, but sorry it is not,” said Logan. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“I never really got a chance to say goodbye to you or Keith,” said Buffy. “I wanted to thank him and tell him I’ll come and visit soon if I can…it’s just this whole Glory thing.”

“I know,” said Logan. “Protect, Buffy, it’s what you do best.”

“You are mushy when you’re getting some,” she teased.

“My honor has been besmirched,” Logan announced to whoever happened to be there.

“Shut up and get Veronica for me,” said Buffy. “Take care of yourself and try not to get in any fights.”

“I better not since you won’t be there to defend me,” said Logan, then grew quiet. “Stay safe, Summers, okay?”

“I always do my best,” she assured him.

“Hello?” said Veronica after a minute.

“Veronica, it’s Buffy.”

“Hey there. Settled back into life?” Veronica asked.

“Like I never left. How about you?”

“Thanks for the notes. They helped,” said Veronica.

“I have a confession,” Buffy said.

“Spill.”

“Mac did it.” 

Veronica laughed.

“Yeah, it’s her handwriting,” she replied.

“You are a detective,” Buffy said, laughing as well.

“You know I figured something else out, too,” Veronica said. “Wanna hear?”

“All ears. Not literally, because you know that’s possible here,” Buffy remarked seriously.

“That sounds nasty. I hear someone decided to give a vamp a chance,” Veronica said triumphantly.

“Someone did,” Buffy admitted, glad to have someone be unequivocally happy for her. “Did he tell you?”

“Yeah, pretty hopped up about it, too,” Veronica said happily.

“He seems to think you had something to do with it, so thank you for my part,” said Buffy.

“No sweat. Besides, apparently I have you to thank for a renewed change in my own guy.”

“He was on his way,” Buffy said. “I just gave him a little perspective. Girl perspective.”

“It’s appreciated. Though, I guess both of them are to thank for giving us some new perspective,” Veronica admitted.

“You wouldn’t think we’d be the dense ones, but I kinda feel like I have been for a while,” Buffy said somewhat reluctantly.

“Yeah, too many trees in the forest and all.”

“Hmm, no, no trees,” said Buffy confused.

“It’s an expression.”

“Oh, I guess the only expressions I know come with an expiration date and fangs,” Buffy said.

“Not to blame. I know quite a few puns about peeping in windows,” Veronica said.

“Speaking of jobs, we’re having a Scooby meeting. Gotta figure out the Glory sitch. I gotta take her down somehow.”

“Yeah, Logan and I are going to talk to Duncan soon. You know, figure out how he took everything, and ask him if he can keep an eye on Celeste,” Veronica said.

“Tell him to make sure she doesn’t try to turn you into a rat. It’s not fun,” Buffy said.

“I’ll take your word for it since I assume the story behind that is interesting,” Veronica commented. “Anyway, thanks and anything you need, just holler.”

“Oh, I will. Same here. I’m just glad we got put back in our proper places in time to take care of all this stuff.”

“Me too. But now we got more contacts. Always a plus in my biz,” said Veronica.

“Allies works for me. The fight goes on, but I guess we could stand to work together every once in a while,” Buffy said, smiling.

“Every once in a while,” Veronica agreed.

“See ya then.”

“Bye, Buffy.”

They hung up the phone and went to deal with their individual wars, knowing there was help if needed.


End file.
